It Takes Two
by CartoonBandwagon
Summary: She is alone but not lonely. He is lonely but not alone. But he doesn't feel so lonely with her, if only she felt the same. He knows that in order for this to work, she has to reciprocate. After all, it takes two to tango, or at least that's how the saying goes. Maybe he can change that.
1. Prologue

**So, I'm back… kind of been awhile, I know. But I haven't forgotten about FanFiction, far from it. In fact, I read FanFiction every day. Furthermore...**

 **I love Miraculous Ladybug because of its unique environment and lovable characters, and it's almost impossible not to fall in love with the ships. In this story I'm going to try to incorporate as much creativity as I can muster, which isn't a lot. That being said, akuma attacks won't be described fully in detail. Also, Marinette and Adrien aren't the Miraculous holders, Nino and Alya are. I'm going off of the shows name of 'Rena Rouge" for Alya and "Carapace" for Nino since it's the name of the unknown superhero. The only other changes I'll be making is that Alya and Nino know their identities, OOCness of Marinette and Adrien, and my original backstories for the two protagonists. I'll try to keep everything else the same. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, the dinging irritating me every morning enough to get me out of bed to turn it off. Now that I'm already up I guess I should get ready for school. It's the same routine every morning: Eat breakfast, get dressed, brush hair, brush teeth, leave with the open sign facing the outside. Though something felt odd. It was there for two seconds, and then I found myself not caring enough to infer what it could mean. It might bite me in the butt later, but at the moment I still did not care.

That seems to be my phrase nowadays, "I don't care." That's just how things are now. The only things I really care for now is making sure my dad doesn't become angry with me for not going to school and my fashion designs. The school thing is complicated though. As long as I am physically at school, Dad won't be upset with me, even if I don't do the work. But I do, not because I want to but because I keeps the teachers from yelling at me. They can be so loud sometimes and it makes my head ache by the time I get home. With a headache, it's hard to work on my designs. My designs are exclusive to only my eyes, no one has ever seen them, not even my dad. I don't wear them around school to show them off or because I think I'd look nice in them. They just give me something to do after I get home.

They're mostly a distraction. If I don't do something then my mind will wander, and I don't like to think. Thinking leads to questioning certain things about whatever topic your mind will go to. Those questions come from confusion, and confusion is an emotion which ripples into more emotions when you don't get the answers you want. I hate emotions, but not for the reasons you think. I don't think emotions make you weak or vulnerable, and I certainly don't think they lead you to heartbreak and disappointment in the end. No, none of that. My emotions hurt me.

Most of my emotions are those on the negative, more depressing side. I don't like to cry, it means I'm sad. Being depressed isn't a good feeling, you're miserable, hopeless, regretful, guilty, self-conscious… just everything. That's the only emotion I would feel if I were to allow myself to do so. I can't help it, not with what I've been through. But I don't need anybody. I've been like this for a while now and because of that my life has been somewhat normal. The superheroes fighting an evil man's akuma attacks are a little strange but at the same time, I don't care. And nothing is ever going to change that.

* * *

Something is prickling behind my eyes. I squeeze them a but then hesitantly open them. Oh, it's just the sun. I slowly get out of my bed and checked the clock, it read 8:45. Guess I woke up early, what to do. My vision roams over my gaming systems at my TV, to the Foosball table, to the arcade station, library, skate ramps, rock well, basketball court. Huh, nothing to do. Shocker… Weird, Nathalie should've woken me up… and hour ago. Strange indeed… Maybe today's my day off? Maybe I should call Chloe, see if she's doing anything. Heh, yeah, I'll pass. Oh well, I'll just fall back to sleep… Wait isn't it a Friday? Friday's are photo shoot days…

Suddenly, the door swung open. I twisted to sit up on my bed and, much to my shock, it was my father who entered. Doesn't he know how to knock or is he above that.

"Good morning, Adrien."

Wow, it really must be a good morning for him if he's being polite. "Mornin'." I couldn't bring myself to answer with the same politeness though, it was too early for him to be playing his mind games with me.

"Adrien, I have some news that will please you." Oh, really? Well it must be good if he's come all the way up here to tell me.

He waited for me to respond. I figured the least I could do was do exactly that, "What is it?"

"Starting this Monday, you will be attending Collège Françoise Dupont." His eyes still holding the same coolness that they always do, but with a touch of irritation. Must've be hard for him to make this decision considering I'm too perfect to go to a "low…standard" …school

Wait, what?! School? As in, being with other people my age? Oh, whoa. Is he serious or is this just another test? So help me if it is…. I looked at him as he waited. Oh, right, should probably agree before he changes his mind. If this is real.

"Really, why?"

He took a few steps forward and, a bit begrudged, said, "I feel that your work ethic is lacking, and that maybe being in an environment of others around your age would brighten your mood." I still can't comprehend this, my face the definition of shock. "Perhaps seeing the imbeciles acting like they'll become smarter will help you realize that you're better than them and aren't moronic enough to believe you can be anything that you weren't prepared to be." Ah, and there's the insult. Still, it's school. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, in my case. Even if his plan doesn't "shed light" on what I'm truly meant to do and he takes me out, I'll still be able to have the experiences. It'll be worth it, I'm sure. And I plan on making the most of it.

I smirked, "Sounds good." After all, it takes two to tango, and I plan on being the one to come out on top in this dance.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 completed. Wow I'm tired but at the same time don't want to go to sleep. I'm feeling good about this one, got a lot of ideas planned. I hope it's good. I'm not sure about updates yet, I've never done this before. My one-shot was short lived and I could have added to it but I couldn't think of anything past maybe one or two ideas. This one, however, I will update within a week. That is if my word count stays about the same as the previous ones. This was pretty short though, so maybe I'll make it longer if I'm feeling it. With that being said, don't wait up on me. Cya next chapter 😊!**


	2. Despondency

**Hope you all had a great St. Patrick's Day! And have you seen the new episode for Miraculous Ladybug? Ahhh, I was smiling so much! Adrienette is my favorite ship out of the four and this recent episode had so many moments in it. Honestly this is probably my favorite episode out of the whole series so far, finally an Adrien episode. Not to mention the animation quality that was looking so fine.**

 **So, I kind of thought over what I said about typing this chapter 'next' week but then I couldn't keep myself from making this one. I was going to type this chapter yesterday but then, you know what happens. stops working, ugh. I couldn't even read anything, I was so bored. I spent some time on Archive of Our Own but it sucks that you can't zoom in on a mobile device. Unless I haven't figured out how yet. Oh well, it's working now so I'm thankful for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday and Sunday seemed to take forever to end. Was this how every weekend felt before school started again on Monday? Oh wait, I heard that most people don't like school and try to make the two-day break last as long as possible. Must be just me then.

But I just can't seem to stay still. Finally, going to school and having friends just like every other normal teenager. I found out that Chloe goes here too but I'm okay with that. Who knows, maybe she'll act different in a public area. And if not, then who cares? I'm going to school. Even though my Dad has set some rules for me, it still can't be that bad. Nothing could possibly ruin this experience for me.

So excited for tomorrow, I went to bed at 7:30. I was determined to get this day over with.

* * *

I did not want to get out of bed today, just like every other Monday. It meant the start of a brand-new week filled with eight hours of annoying people. Geez, why do people have to try to talk to me? It's been what? Five years now since I've started avoiding people and they still keep trying, can't they take a hint?

There's this one girl who bothers me especially, even more so than Chloe. Though she would be a close second. Some girl that moved here a while back, can't remember when, and she's always, always trying to talk to me. I know I don't have a mirror on hand anytime but when she talks, I know my face is telling her I. Don't. Care. Seriously, I can feel it. And what's worse is that whenever I try to tell her off, her DJ boyfriend comes to intercede that she was only being 'friendly'. I've told her plenty of times that I'm not interested in being friends.

Maybe I'm not getting the message through, I hardly speak but a few words in my responses. That or she is just really assiduous. Whatever, perhaps I can avoid her today if I sneak into class later than usual and leave as soon as the bell rings. Other than those three, everyone else minds their own business. Smart students they are. Though there have been a few incidents throughout the last two years.

One being this redhead who approached me. He was a bit awkward and couldn't seem to speak in full sentences. After about his fifth attempt at speaking I began to walk away. That's when he eventually managed to gain some ground. Apparently, he had a 'crush' on me, more like infatuation. He barely even knows me, yet he knows how coldly I treat everyone around me, or at least should. While I found his affection thoughtful, I couldn't be with him. I simply told him, "Sorry, but I'm not interested." He seemed to take it well. But then again, he keeps staring at me. One time I happened to glance down at his notebook and saw that he drew a picture of me. Guess I should've been clearer. Though I don't feel the need to approach him about the subject. It doesn't necessarily matter to me, just as long as he keeps his distance. Or if I catch him starting to draw me inappropriately. That I will not ignore. No matter how much I say I don't care about anything, my body is my privacy, and I don't even know if he's showing his drawings to anyone.

He's one of the many few, like this overly cheery girl, named after a flower I think, or Chloe's follower.

I just hope this day goes by quietly, I'd hate to have to yell at someone then get detention for it.

* * *

And I spoke too soon, because the moment the school was in view that's when I heard the most atrocious, intolerable, and godawful sound in the world.

Fangirl screams. Shudder

What in the world could have that many girls screaming over it. I know Chloe's sort of famous but not even she could produce this kind of exodus. It looked like the whole school was out here, even some of the guys and teachers too.

Wait, this might work to my advantage. If everyone is outside, then it must be empty on the inside. I grin a little to myself. This means no annoying girl and her man to pester me. From the parts, that I would sometimes tune in on, of our completely one-sided conversations, all she talks about are superheroes, models, and anything worthy of blogging.

So, I silently step up the stairs, all nonchalant until I hear a banshee screeching.

"ADRIKINS!"

I've heard that name somewhere, wasn't Chloe going on and on abut her so called boyfriend. Yeah right, like she could get one without having her dad force the poor soul into a relationship with the spoiled brat. At least, that's what I always thought. Is this guy a real person?

No, stop. Who cares if he is, just means that I was wrong and Chloe has a boyfriend after all. Though just because she knows him doesn't mean they're together. Argh, why is this bothering me so much? I don't like people nor interactions with them, so why should I care? He's just another guy I can ignore all year and hopefully he'll do the same.

But what if he doesn't? What if he's just like Chloe? Oh no, anything but that. One Chloe is bad enough, but I don't think I can handle two. He might even have his own lackey.

Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

I was probably standing there, staring of into space, for some time now because that's when I heard another voice all too familiar to me, though not any less annoying.

"Hey, Marinette!" She waved over to me and came closer.

I choose to pretend I didn't her.

It didn't work. "Hey, have you seen the new kid. I don't know if you could with the crowd around him. But if you have, isn't he gorgeous. He's even more handsome in person. I might just dump Nino for him. Just kidding! Don't tell him I said that." She laughs.

"I won't." And then I start back in the direction I was headed.

"Wait, did you even get a chance to see him?" She follows me while still looking back at the new student every few seconds.

"No." There, she started the conversation with a question and I answered it. Now it's over.

"But don't you want to see him for yourself? I'm sure that even someone of your… personality… would fall for a hunk like him." She smiles, seemingly hesitant to say what she was probably thinking, that I'm pretty much an anti-social hermit incapable of feelings.

I give her a small glare as I stop, turning slightly towards her. "No."

Now her smile starts to twitch downwards, "So, you don't want to find out?"

I give a long, overexaggerated sigh, "If you say he's handsome then he's handsome, simple as that. Bye." Then I continue on my way to class. Seriously, it's almost time for school to start and yet all these teachers are still out here doing nothing. Am I the only sane on in this place?

"But wouldn't you –? I cut her off before she could ask.

"Look, class is about to start and all this screaming is starting to give me a headache." It really was and the day has just begun. "So why don't you go back to admiring how 'beautiful of a specimen' he is," I say sarcastically, "and l will go to class." Just turn around and ignore her, she'll get the message.

"Oh! I'll come with you and describe the beautiful specimen just in case you want to know." I mentally face palmed.

"Yeeaaah, I was kind of hoping to go alone without any annoying descriptions. Since, ya'know, I'm not the reporter, or did your obliviousness keep you from remembering that." Just keep walking, she'll eventually find her way back to her DJ if she thinks he's too far away. She's like his dog that always crawls back to their master. But this master doesn't seem to have a tight enough leash on their pet.

"HEY!" Speaking of the devil, here he comes from somewhere within the crowd. How he heard us, I have no clue. "There's no need to be rude, dude. She was just being nice."

I turned to face the both of them and crossed my arms over my chest, "She's the one being rude. I was clearly on my way to class when she started asking me about the new guy, who I don't care about whatsoever. Which I thought I was being honest about."

She actually had the nerve to look offended "Well I was only trying to talk to you, is that so hard to imagine? I just don't see why you're so cold to everyone. I only want to be your friend, but to you it seems like I'm only a nuisance."

"That's because you are." She looks hurt by that statement, and for a moment I feel… something. I immediately push it aside. I've told her and her DJ many times that I don't want to be friends. Yet she still talked to me. It's her own fault that she didn't listen. Maybe this moment of clarity for her will give me some well needed peace and quiet from them.

She then speaks in a soft voice, "Okay, if that's what you really want then I'll leave you alone. But I want you to know that your making a terrible choice. Friends are good for you and they make you happy. Maybe if you had some then you wouldn't be so lonely."

"That's the thing. I don't mind being lonely. I like it better this way. Besides you already have a bunch of great friends so one more isn't that big of a deal." Then I left and didn't see the look of surprise on both of their faces.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel sad as she left. We only want to help her.

"I guess she just likes to be alone" Nino comments.

"Even so, loneliness is a negative emotion. And though she acts like it, I don't believe her when she says she doesn't mind it. Nino, she has a good heart, I know it. I just don't want her to get akumatized." I look down at the miraculous around my neck and touch the chain that holds it there.

Nino takes my hand away from it and tilts my chin up, "Don't worry, even if she does fall into Hawkmoth's grasp, we'll save her. Just like we always do. Right partner?"

He always knows what to say, "Yeah, partner." I lean in to kiss his cheek. "Let's head to class now, all this screaming is starting to give me a headache too." I mutter as I rub my forehead.

"Sure… And did you really mean it when you said you'd dump me for that 'beautiful specimen'?" He gives me a curious look.

"YOU HEARD THAT?!" He continues to stare at me. "N-NO, of course not!" I could feel my cheeks flushing.

"I believe you, but if you do then I'll still love you."

How does he always know what to say? "I was just kidding about that. I'll stop loving you the day I stop blogging. Which is never by the way."

All he says is, "I know," and we enter the class. As we head towards our seats in the middle, I find myself looking at Marinette, who was looking at her books. Sigh, I wish I knew what to say to get her to be friends with me.

* * *

I groan into my hands. When Chloe said she would be telling some kids at school that I was coming I didn't think she meant everyone. Before they limo even pulled up, there was already a crowd. No sooner than we got there was the limo swarmed. How did they even know it was me, I hadn't even stepped outside yet?! Well it's not like this wouldn't have happened, I just thought I could avoid it before class started. Guess I was wrong.

I looked through the window and swallowed. Oh Lord, please save me.

When I opened the door and stepped out, the things that I was greeted with was the crowd yelling at me to sign something of theirs, a lot of flashing phones, and a bone crushing hug making me have a hard time breathing.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe. She gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks and started talking about new shoes or something. I was still trying to get over the nauseated feeling I was having at the moment. "Adrien are you alright? Don't worry I'll get you away from here so then you'll actually be able to hear me." Oh, I was being rescued? "Alright everyone, move it! Adrien doesn't need a bunch of uncultured morons smothering him, give my man some space! And stop flashing those cameras or I'll call daddy and tell him to ban phones at school!" She then gave me a sultry smile, latching onto my left arm, "Apart from mine and yours of course."

Almost instantaneously did the flashes stop, though I'm positive that they were still taking pictures of me only without the flash on. Although the crowd was still screaming, it was much quieter than before. "Thanks Chloe." I felt it necessary to thank here with a smile even though she was rather harsh with her threat.

"Anything for you Adrikins, now let's get to class so we can sit next to each other."

The red head beside her, that I had failed to notice in the chaos, spoke up, "But Chloe, we sit next to each other."

Then like the flip of a switch, Chloe rounded on her, "Well that was before my Adrikins came. Looks like you'll have to find another set, Sabrina. Maybe you can sit by Marinette, I'm sure she'd love that." She gave 'Sabrina' this secretive smile but I couldn't figure out what it meant. Does Marinette not like Sabrina?

It seems that whatever the case may be, Sabrina agreed anyway. "Okay, Chloe." She uttered sadly.

"Now Adrien, there are a lot of people here that you should never hang out with. Someone of your status shouldn't associate with the many peasants that go here. Just stay by my side and you'll be fine."

Hearing her say all that made me fell weird. Do people know that she talks about them like this? If so, then what do they say about her behind her back? Would people just assume that I'm like her and talk about me too? I'll never make any friends that way. "I think I'll be fine on my own, but thanks for the offer." I try to be polite but it's hard with the way she's squeezing my arm.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. But you're still sitting beside me, got it?" Always the possessive one.

"Sure." I couldn't seem to say no, I mean I don't know anyone else or how the sitting system works around here. So, I just choose to follow Chloe into the courtyard. All in all, everything's going great and I'm still just happy to be here, at school! I smile just thinking about it.

"I've already looked into our schedules getting changed so that we'll have all the same classes." How did she…? Oh right, her dad. Still, it could be worse. I'm not letting my mood be ruined.

* * *

When we walk into class, everyone appears to already be there, even the teacher. She looked intimidating, but I'll decide if she really is once I've gotten to know her.

As we made our way to the very first row, the teacher announces that I can't sit there.

Chloe looks thoroughly provoked, "And why not?!"

"You know the rules Mrs. Bourgeois, everyone has their own assigned seats. Yours and Sabrina's is there. This young man will have to sit somewhere else." Chloe looked ready to argue when the teacher spoke again. "Adrien Agreste is it?" I nod. "Welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont. Your seat will be right over there beside Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." She points to the seat next to where a girl with dark blue hair and bluebell eyes sat and appeared to be reading one of the textbooks. I thanked her and began to walk away, with Chloe complaining in the background.

"Argh, why does he have to sit next to Marinette?! Can't Sabrina and he switch places?"

The teacher simply rolled her eyes and said, "Sit down Chloe or you'll have detention for arguing with a teacher."

Chloe then 'hmphed' and sat down next to Sarina.

So, this is Marinette? She looks like a nice enough girl, why would it be so bad for Sabrina or anyone else to sit next to her? When I sat down she didn't even seem to notice me there. So, I tried to get her attention. After all, this could be my first friend, aside from Chloe. "Hi, my name's Adrien." She still didn't look up. I highly doubt whatever was in that textbook couldn't be all that immersing. Maybe she was deaf? I tried again, but this time I tapped her shoulder. Big mistake.

She recoiled like I had burned her and gave me the scariest glare I had ever seen, not even my fathers were this terrifying. Then she scooted to the very end of the bench and proceeded to go back to reading the book.

Huh, so this is why.

I left her alone for the rest of the period, and the day. Turns out we had more classes together, all of which she sat alone. Until I was placed next to her in every one. I would try to start again before each class began but apparently that made her even angrier at me. All I was doing was being friendly, maybe I wasn't doing it right? I know my social skills aren't that bad. At one point she even snapped at me to: "Crawl back to that unworthy palace full of fake people you call home and don't talk to me again." I don't think she knew it, but those words hurt me a lot more than they should've, my home really was like that.

I told myself that nothing was going to ruin my good mood, that I was determined to enjoy being at school. But being beside this one girl who seemed to loathe my very existence for some reason, it dissolved that optimism into nothing.

So, I went home feeling lonelier than I had ever been, wondering what I had done wrong.

* * *

 **Wow, that's three times as many words as last time, not including the stuff in bold. It was like as I was typing this, I couldn't stop. And then when I got to this last part I was thinking 'Should I type their interactions all day? Or just summarize it?' because I was at a spot where I couldn't type neither. But I think this is a good place to stop. I hope this pleases you. Until next time…**


	3. Replenished

I woke up feeling drowsy, having not gotten enough sleep the previous night. I couldn't rest with a certain blue-eyed girl keeping me awake. I still don't understand what her problem is with me. I thought up a few ideas, like maybe I indirectly caused her not to become a model or that I remind her of someone she once knew and that upset her, but for each one there would be one thing that didn't make sense.

No, you know what? Who cares? It was my first day! I don't know anything about school or the people in it. It might not even be my fault. Maybe it was her, not him. I'm Adrien Agreste, the 'goodie-two-shoes' who does everything his father says, the boy who does fencing, piano lessons, modeling, and Chinese. If I can do all of that and still manage to smile throughout the day then I can handle one prissy little girl. If she has a problem with me, then fine! I'll just leave her be and mind my own business. It's not like she's the only person in the school, I can find other people to befriend who will actually give me a chance.

Although being seated next to her in all of my classes except for one is going to be tough to work around. We'll eventually have to partner up together on assignments, especially in chemistry labs. Well she does seem to be invested in her academics, hopefully when it counts she'll be willing to cooperate to get a good grade. And if not then… my father will pull me out for not having sufficient grades.

 _Sigh_ , this is going to be a long year.

* * *

By the time the limo arrives at the school entrance, a small circle had already formed. Though it was significantly smaller than yesterdays. Thank god, I don't know if I'd be able to go though having the entire female population plus some crowding me every morning.

Somehow, I'd managed to avoid a meeting with Chloe. I would've been more curious about that if it weren't for the fact that I'm still rather nervous about entering the classroom. Even though I told myself that I wouldn't let her get to me, this is only the second day. I would be lying if I said she didn't frighten me at all. Maybe I'll be used to it later on in the year, but her glare terrifies me. I feel as if I'm about to be burnt to ashes, taking the phrase "heated glare" literally.

Okay, just walk through the door. Avoid eye contact. See, you're doing it. Now just stride casually to your seat. That's it, wait you're to stiff. I said casual! Breathe…in and out. Alright, you have reached your destination. Now, take out your books and wait quietly for the teacher to arrive and start the lesson. Oh, no, no, don't you dare turn your head! But I can feel her looking at me! Well she's not anymore. Maybe just a peek…

I turn my head half way to the right …. Huh, not what I was expecting. Instead of seeing the angry scowl from yesterday, she wore a calm, almost bored, expression. So maybe she was just in a bad mood yesterday! Perhaps I could try again and then she'll give me a chance!

"Good morning." I try to convey the picture of total relaxation, yet on the inside I was trembling with anticipation.

"…" Though there wasn't any response from her, I did notice the way her eyebrows crinkled. I tend to look at the smallest of details, blame it on the model in me.

I take a deep breath before trying again, fully turning to face her, "Look, I don't know what your problem is with me, and I don't know much about school or people in general, but I do know that because we're seated next to each other, that makes us partners." She frowned at that. Jesus, is it really the end of the world for this girl to have to work with someone? I roll my eyes and explained "So, what I'm trying to say is that maybe we should at least tolerate one another if we want to pass the classes we have together. Understand?"

She contemplates this for a moment until she answers, "Fine. But you are only allowed to speak to me if the assignment requires we do so, capeesh?" The look in her eyes tell me that there's no room for argument.

But I venture anyways, "What if I can't grasp something and I need to ask for help?"

The smile she puts on is so fake, it's almost like she isn't even trying to cover it up. "That's what the teacher is for."

Well there's no need to be so rude about it. I'm not a baby. I grumble out a, "Thanks," and turn back to the front. What. A. Bitch. I normally wouldn't use that word because of how offensive I find it towards females, not to mention the dogs, but for this person I felt it had to be used. Even though she didn't hear it. Not like I'd want her to, she'd never collaborate properly with me then.

As the teacher came in to begin the day, I couldn't stop thinking about something that has been troubling me. Why is she so warm looking yet cold on the inside? She still looks too innocent to be someone truly unkind. I can see it behind her frown, dipped eyebrows, and uncaring eyes. I'm a model, remember? It's my job to know how to act and put on a fake smile for the cameras. Something must have happened to her. Could it be the loss of a loved one? Would I have ended up like her if I let my mother's death consume me? No, I know my father would be disappointed in me and shun me for letting down mother.

For some reason, I wasn't able to let this go. I kept thinking that maybe I could be the one to free her from her sorrows. That I was the new kid who melted the cold girl's heart, when she thought she had made sure no one would unfreeze it.

Call me crazy, but I think she just might be my new friend. My reasoning, that I know what it's like to be lonely. You can tell yourself all you want that it doesn't bother you, but eventually when you look around at everyone who has those who make them happy, you'll feel a sense of longing, wanting to have that. Then you'll realize that you're too late, and that there's no time to fix it, because you didn't try hard enough. You had the opportunities, you just never toke them. Now you're all alone, with nothing but your thoughts of sadness.

I can relate to that. I never interacted much with the other models or fencers because I didn't think they'd want to be friends with me. Really, I was just nervous about how to act around them. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. In hindsight, I find that I was just being idiotic and should've manned up. Even around Chloe I couldn't be my true self.

But I want to for her. She doesn't know it, but I plan on being best friends with her. If only I knew how… It's probably best if I find someone else first before I rush into this. I honestly have no idea where to start. Being friends with her before anyone else is like attempting to play Mozart before even touching a piano. Yeah, baby steps.

Still, there must be someway to have a normal conversation with her. Think, how to get a non-negative reaction from a fifteen-year-old girl that doesn't like anybody.

Oh, I know!

I pass a note to her ever so discreetly, wouldn't due to get in trouble on the second day of school. _"Hey, do you think you could design a derby hat for me? I heard you're really good with fashion."_ Chloe mentioned once that some girl, who I now know is Marinette, saw her making clothes when she walked by her house one day. When she confronted Marinette about it, she said that Chloe should get her eyes checked from all the perfume she's been spraying in them. That brought a smile to my face. Though I am curious as to why hide it. Being a designer is nothing to be dishonest about. Finding a good one is hard to come by these days, and Marinette could make a prosperous career out of it.

The look of surprise on her face was evident by her slightly raised brows and confused frown. It only lasted for five seconds but it was enough for me. She didn't seem too upset about it though she did write something back, _"I told you not to talk to me unless necessary."_

Interesting, it seems like she's ignoring the subject at hand. _"Oh, but I'm not talking to you. You never said anything about passing notes. Also, you never answered my question."_

Now it seems she's trying to control her anger by breathing slowing. Very interesting, not only was I able to negotiate with her, but now I've managed a conversation, albeit notes. The initial surprise was what I was looking for but now that I've made her mad I think I'll rein it in a little.

She wears a blank face as she crumples the piece of paper silently and when the teacher turns away she places it roughly upon my side of the table. When I open it, I saw she had written something else, though I don't know how or when she did it.

" _Don't. I won't say it again."_

Well that didn't work. So, talking isn't going to work, no matter what form of communication it's in. I'm not going to give up though. There's got to be something that she would be interested in conversing about. I thought fashion would be a sound one because we were both in the industry, hers more secretive than mine. But if she wants it to stay a secret then I'll have to find something else. School didn't really appeal since I know little about it and I doubt she'd want to talk about literature comprehension or algebraic equations with me.

I look back at her to see that the same scowl from yesterday was steadily making its way onto her face. I guess I've exceeded my limit for today. And it's only first period. It's best not to push her past hers least I ruin my barely visible chance.

The rest of the day was more or less the same. I would ask a random question while she answered with a 'shut up'. I wasn't about to ask more than one. Small talk obviously wasn't her , it was worth a shot.

Though little progress was made today, I went home feeling much better than the day before. I was going to get her to be my friend, even if it's not worth it in the end.

I didn't see it as I left my last class of the day, but I somehow felt her watching me walk away with a pensive face. I planned for this year to be great but now, I can only hope for the best.

* * *

 **This chapter probably feels useless, but I think it's a good way to keep their bonding at a slow yet steady pace, don't you think? Though this was boring to write because I didn't know what more to put. Also if you were hoping for their relationship to blossom quickly then you'll be sorely disappointed. Marinette's not just going to open up out of the blow. I might take weeks before she finally speaks to him. Or not. We'll see.**


	4. Unbearable

**Uh, so you're probably thinking "What is with this update schedule?" or maybe you're not. It's safe to say that the updates will come at irregular times. I'm not like the authors who type things beforehand and publish on specific dates. Truthfully, I have typed each chapter and posted them on the same days. What can I say, I'm a procrastinator. That's not to say I'm undependable, I'll always finish when I feel that you guys have waited for long enough. Also, I'm just stalling so I don't have to do my essay…**

 **Someone asked me something that I couldn't personally reply to because they were anonymous, though I'm sure others are wondering too. That's how things work in the world. People have questions, but only a few actually ask them. I'm one of those. I won't give details because it's more fun that way :P, just know that Marinette's parents are divorced and Adrien's mother is dead, not him being out of the loop about his mother actually being missing. And I already explained the miraculous holders in the prologue.**

 **And now that I've already started I can't stop, so you guys get an extra chapter to read. I did say the chapters won't be scheduled, but they will be spread out. This one is the exception. These things don't just fly onto the screen, I do have to think about what I'm typing. Though because spring break for me is next week, I'll have extra time to type since I'm not going anywhere.**

 **Oh, and can someone let me know if you want me to put in whose P.O.V. it's in, I try to make who's speaking as obvious as possible but I know that some people like having the speaker mentioned so there's no confusion.**

* * *

The week had gone by excruciatingly slow. Every single day it's "Can you do this for me?" or "What is your favorite this?" He's almost as bad as Alya, but at least he knows when to shut up. However, he is just as relentless as her. What, exactly, is so special about me that everyone feels the need to talk to me?

Maybe I should change my look. I didn't really notice before, but now I see that my overall attire didn't quite scream "Stay away from me!" With my simple blue jeans, white blouse, and black flats, I must look like any other casual high schooler who has their own cliques. With that being said, I couldn't bring myself to care enough to change my outfit. Doing so would probably attract unwanted attention from the goths and emos anyway, if I really wanted to look intimidating.

This newbie should be smart enough to take a hint after a few more days of silence. God, why is it always me? At least it's Friday.

* * *

If I were more openly expressive I would be banging my head on the table right now. Repeatedly.

If there's one thing I've noted, it's that Alya and her DJ have stopped coming up to me. However, Chloe is back as irritating as ever. I guess she went on some cruise for three days, which doesn't make any sense seeing as how she was so excited for the newbie to come and then left the day after. She must not be that dedicated to him. Whatever, not my business with how she lives her life.

No matter how hard I try to look uninterested, she always has to flaunter all the many things money can get you in life. I want to tell her I don't care about how her cruise was but then oddly enough my _partner,_ still hate that,came to my rescue.

"…and then the captain told daddy that we could –"

"Hey Chloe, class is about to start, can you finish your story afterwards?" _Why?_

"Hmm, oh of course! Anything for you Adrikins! You all are free to listen to my amazing trip as well." Then she sauntered back to her seat, everyone else following suit.

"Ugh, why don't you ask her to do a reenactment of it too while you're at it." Does he actually want to listen to her voice?

"Don't worry, she'll forget about it in less than fifteen minutes. She doesn't have the best memory." That smile of his is really getting on my nerves. He shouldn't be smiling like that when he knows I don't like him.

"I'm not worried."

Did I just talk to him about something other than an assignment? Now I feel like a hypocrite. Eh, who cares? He's been talking to me plenty about irrelevant topics all week. So technically he's the one that broke the agreement first.

No, it's not that. I shouldn't be encouraging him. He needs to know that I'm serious about this 'truce' between us. Next time he speaks is when I'll explain the rules to him again.

"Admit it, you're grateful to me for saving you from a boring lecture." That cheeky smile…

"Stop talking."

"And you're not even denying it. I bet you secretly are grateful."

"Well I'm not so you can go suck a– "

"Shush, the teacher just walked in." Did he just…he just shushed me! Oooh how I hated him.

And he's still smiling!

* * *

How bizarre. She's actually talking to someone. Someone that isn't me. That caused me to deflate into the back of my seat.

"…so, this next mixtape I just made was – Alya? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Nino." I forgot he was talking to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I still wasn't looking at him but I spoke without meaning to.

"Am I annoying?" I whisper.

"What?" He can feel him staring at me incredulously and then glances over my shoulder. "Oh that. Personally, I think you're amazing. But Marinette's different. I know this might be hard to understand but not everyone can like you Alya." When I turn back he has this smug look about him.

"I know that, I just want – "

He interrupted me, "You can't befriend everyone, just be happy with what you got."

"Fine." I can't help but feel entitled to become her first friend though. And pretty boy over there is beating me to it. I squint my eyes over a them.

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Pssh, of what? Him? No. But just look at 'em. He hasn't even been here a week and already he's able to get her to talk back. How does he do it." I mumble the last part to myself.

"Well he is pretty good looking." I give him a look. "What?! He is a model for a reason. But if he's able to keep this up and get her to come out of her shell then that's better for us." From the twinkle in his eye I could tell he did that on purpose. I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Don't think I didn't catch that, I can barely handle you with the mask on."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Speaking of which, have you noticed that Hawkmoth has been suspiciously inactive lately?"

"Yeah, it's disconcerting to say the least. And I'd like to say that he's just taking a break and will make another akuma soon. But that isn't really his style. Now that I think about it, it's been over a month since his last one. What is he doing?" This could mean trouble.

"I don't know. Just keep an eye out for any behavior you think is akumatizable. And as far as Paris is concerned, that does not include Marinette at the moment. If Hawkmoth does send out another akuma like he always has before, it'll be the same as every other time. Then you can come up with a way to get her to like you, cool?"

"*Sigh* Okay, okay, but don't think I'm not going to scheme in the meantime. You can't stop me."

"Hey don't be shellfish, maybe I want to be friends with her too."

"Nino…"

He grins at me, "Yes?"

"Shut up."

He laughs and gives me a side hug. "You know you love 'em." I really don't. And I know that Wayzz doesn't either, Trixx should stop encouraging him.

Yet he was able to cheer me up which I'm sure was his intention all along. I smile for him to know he succeeded.

* * *

Who knew Marinette could get so red. Her skin is a fair hue that makes every one of her freckles stand out. Now though, the redness in her cheeks blankets them.

I know I should probably stop but goading her was too funny. I might regret it later but I was going to enjoy this for the moment. She thinks that whatever she says, goes. That I have to follow her rules to the agreement when I wasn't even a part of making it. I have the freedom of speech and I am allowed to talk whenever I want, whether she 'allows' it or not.

So, I decide to comment on her face to see if it will turn another shade, "Hey, are you feeling okay. You're looking a little red there, do you want me to call a nurse?" I try to sound as concerned as possible.

And as I had hoped, her face got even darker. "No thanks, I'm good." She practically growled at me.

Okay one more thing before I stop. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, did you know your name means 'the one who rises to make bread'. That makes sense seeing as how you seem to be burning up. You could put the bread dough on your skin and it'd be ready in two seconds." I look at the ceiling as if I were actually contemplating this for a moment, and I did for a bit.

When I turn back she looks about ready to flip her lid. That's when the bell rings. I give her a bright smile, "Well that was fun, see you next Monday, Mari~," and then I leave.

I walked out of the room but not before I heard a furious snarl from behind that sounded like 'obnoxious bastard'.

It would make sense for me to feel offended by that but somehow it had the opposite effect. Usually she would let me leave without another word but today she insulted me. And for me, that's what I would call improvement.

* * *

 _Mari_.

 _Mari?_

 _Mari…_

"Obnoxious bastard!"

Who in their right mind would give me, Marinette, a nickname. Not even Alya was bold enough to do that. It's still infuriating all the same, but it's also puzzling. Just who is this guy? Why does he make me want to bash his head into a wall every time he smiles or speaks?

I shouldn't care. I don't care! I don't…

It's those model charms of his. It must be some sort of power he has over females.

Yeah right, like I'd lump myself in with those crazy chicks that flank him. I'll admit that he has a good face, obviously because how else would he become one of the top models in the continent.

But he's still a nuisance. He's distracting me during class when he should be listening to our instructor. He asks innocent questions but really, he's all smug about them. He knew I was getting angry with him and he used that to ask if I had a fever. He's completely disrespecting our truce. He acted all heroic about getting Chloe to go away and said I should be grateful to him in an arrogant way. He also makes small talk that seems like he just wants to have a conversation but it's eally to cover up the fact that he's an annoying prick that likes to mess with people. And then he –

"Marinette, class is over. You should head to your next one before you're late." The teacher informs me as she gets ready for her planning period. I hadn't registered how long I had been insulting someone in my mind.

This boy. I shouldn't let him get to me. This is what he wants. He's trying to get reactions out of me to prove… _somethin_ g… about me. I just haven't figured out what yet.

The redness of my face had slowly but surely dissipated leaving only a light pink to tint my cheeks. Why a portion of it was still on my face was something I couldn't figure out either. I'm still ticked off, maybe that's it.

 _Mari..._

* * *

 **Note: I'm going to give Wayzz Tikki's personality but he'll give more wise advice rather than Tikki's uplifting encouragement. And Trixx will be like Plagg but not as lazy, he'll be more rebellious like that one friend who says to 'do this' because it'll be fun though he knows when to get serious. But they won't really be featured much until later, can't have people seeing Alya and Nino talk to themselves. Also, I'm having trouble with what Nino's transformation phrase should be. 'Shell on' is what I have so far. Any ideas?**


	5. Uncertainty

**It's late but I hope you all had a great Easter! This chapter is all Marinette's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend went by fairly quick. I busied myself with my designs, the usual. My dad didn't socialize with me. He normally keeps his distance and I'm grateful for that. At least he knows that I need my space.

So, Monday morning was an odd awakening. I had this feeling in my chest. Not the kind that's good or bad, rather something like trepidation. This feeling is coming from a certain blondie.

He has me stuck in a hole at the moment. I can't figure out his motive. He has this way of letting you know why he's doing something and then changing his intention indirectly. I can never seem to catch on, it's almost as if he has this elaborate plan that makes him two steps ahead of me. It's frustrating.

I almost feel like I'll never be able to because I've never had this happen to me before. I've never been stumped by anyone. Never been this involved with anybody. I might just have to humor him for the time being, at least until I can figure out a way to get him off my back. How I'm going to do so is the problem.

He doesn't seem like the type of guy to give up so easily. There's this aloft vibe I get from him. If I were to hurt him he'd brush it off like it was nothing, from what I've observed.

Ugh, I haven't used my brain this much in a long time. It's a lot harder to come up with your own plans when you never have anybody to use them on. I'll just have to be patient. Like that old saying goes, "All good things come to those who wait."

My luck has never failed me before, and I sure hope it doesn't now.

* * *

I ascend the steps to the school slowly. The longer it takes me to get to class, the less time I have to endure _him_ until the teacher enters. I'm going to start doing this from now on. I'll also strive to be the first out of class and stall in the girl's bathroom until the next period starts.

I know eventually he'll catch on and try to talk to me in other ways, but for now this is all I got.

However, this doesn't stop another blonde from approaching me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Marinette. Haven't seen you around in a while, what with you getting all chummy with my Adrikins." Her voice was drenched with bitterness.

I sighed quietly to myself. Chloe was somewhat of an unpredictable. There are days when she is intolerable and then there are others when she is so insufferable that you want to become akumatized. Today is still undecided.

"Umm excuse me, I'm speaking to you. Unless you've become mute with all the talking you _haven't_ done in a century." Has her trip messed with her head more than I thought? How long does she think it was?

I roll my eyes in her direction, "I'm fifteen."

She smirked, "Well you certainly look like you're a hundred years old." Her and her servant laughed.

I had nothing to say to that and began walking away when I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear at the moment. "That wasn't very nice Chloe." My knight in shining armor. I internally groaned.

"Sorry Adrien, but she wasn't answering me so I just thought that she was an old deaf granny. My bad." Her innocent smile was anything but.

"It doesn't matter what you think, saying stuff like that can hurt people's feelings, even if they might not show it." I believe that last part was directed at me specifically.

"Oh, I didn't know that. It won't happen again, I promise Adrikins!" Sure it won't, as soon as he turns his back she'll start bad mouthing me like she always does.

While she sashay's away, he turns his attention to me. "Your welcome." He smiles a smile, one that I'm hating the more I see it.

"I didn't ask for what you thought was you helping me. I don't care what she says about me. Her opinions are as relevant as a pig's." I huff and start to trek up the steps again.

"Well either way, at least you don't have to listen to her voice anymore. I have a suspicion that you probably don't like it all that much." I pause, how did he know? No, it's not that weird. Even he should know that people don't like Chloe. He merely assumed that I fall onto that category.

"Not like it's any better than yours." I grumble.

"Awe, don't be like that. I'm sure deep, deep, deep down you think my voice is super sexy."

As if, "I'm not like your fangirls and I don't like your voice either, so do me a favor and stop talking."

"Anything for you Mari~."

I stopped and turned around, "Don't call me that." I stared at him with hidden fury in my eyes.

"Why not?" He looks confused but smug at the same time. Why?

I realize what I'm doing and continue to class without a second thought.

It seems that was his plan all along and he follows right behind me, "What, not talking anymore? But we were having such a lovely conversation." He practically purrs

I refuse to submit to his wishes. I've already exceeded my limit of talking for today and tomorrow. Maybe even the day after. "Go. Away."

"But Mari – "

"I said stop calling me that or – "

"Or what?"

…

Once again, he has me completely perplexed. Everyone else would back off right then and there.

Him on the other hand, saw right through me.

 _What would I do to him?_

In all honesty, I'm a very humble person.

Now I wouldn't resort to violence, but if I had to, I would lose. I have no muscular strength anywhere on my body and knowing this guy is a model means he has to keep in shape at all times. Doesn't matter if he takes fencing on not, in a battle of physical strength I would have no chance. Maybe my agility could save me, but because he does fence, it wouldn't help me much.

Not to mention that I'm not a Chloe Bourgeois. I wouldn't use my 'daddy' to threaten people because of his status. My real dad is a big man, but at heart he wouldn't hurt an innocent in his eye. The innocent being the one I think deserves it.

So, what would I do? Bake him some fattening cupcakes so his loses his career as a model? No, his diet must be strict enough for him to take it seriously, which means no sweets.

I sincerely don't have an answer for him, so I do what I do best and ignore him. At least, that's what I thought I did best until he showed up. The effect doesn't work on him apparently.

"Got nothing to say, huh?"

"Whatever." He's entitled to think what he wants, whether he interprets that as an excuse to continue to pester me will compose me to speak further.

* * *

Oddly enough, he was silent for the most part. I'm guessing he was satisfied with his 'results' for today.

However, one individual decided to approach me again. It was after everyone left the class, even her boyfriend.

"Hey Marinette, can we talk?" She spoke again before I could tell her no, "Please."

Well I am on a role in socializing today, let's see how far I'll go in the speaking part.

"Fine, what do you want?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I know I said that I would leave you be but it's really hard to do so. You told me that you like being alone and don't need any friends, but what if we weren't really friends per say? …"

I give her a blank look, though I will say that I'm a little interested in where this is headed, "And?"

"I mean, there's gotta be some moments where you need help, even minimum, or maybe someone to confide in. After all, it's not good to bottle up emotions." I seem to be doing just fine in my opinion. "I know you don't talk hardly ever, but we don't even have to talk to each other! I know you don't like that." You think? "We could just sit in silence and do homework together or watch a TV show or something." She explained anxiously.

"Why?" I looked on expectantly.

"Huh?" She questions, confused.

"Why me? What's so special about me and my friendship?"

Realization appears on her face, "Oh, um. I don't know… I guess I just really want to hang out, with you?"

Really? Is that it? "And…?"

She fumbles for a response, "Well, you see… I just think that you could benefit from it. Plus no one else seems to be next in line, except for Adrien of course. But what I'm really trying to say is that, I want to be _your_ friend, Marinette." Her eyes are filled with the most determination directed at me that I've seen in anyone.

Once again, I'm stuck in a ditch. How do I respond to something like that? _Could_ I benefit from this? Maybe if I agree, she'll back down from hounding me to be friends with her, that's all she wants right?

Saying that makes me do a double take mentally. What? Usually I wouldn't think twice before rejecting her offer. Instead, her I am going over my options, on how to answer. Meaning talking.

I grit my teeth. It's all blondie's fault. Look what he's done to me. I'm actually having to think before I act. Maybe I really do have heart, how aggravating.

I take a deep breath and I can already see how hopeful and excited she looks. She must know that I'm considering this. "Before you jump for joy, I'm only allowing this so you won't nag at me anymore. Though I'm sure you still will, just not like before." I mutter the last part to myself. "Just… don't speak to me often, please. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very social. Saying I'm new to this is an understatement."

With barely concealed glee she said, "Don't worry, I understand. Baby steps first." After a pause, "So want to do our homework after school today?!"

The sight of her this happy amused me faintly, "I have a feeling that pretty boy is going to hassle me for making you my first friend." I groan out.

"So, you do think he's a pretty boy! I knew it when… wait, your first friend?" She adds in shock.

"I didn't mean it like that, I only meant that he would assume so. For me, we aren't real friends."

That fact didn't bother her at all, "Yet… But still, I wouldn't dwell too much on him. Though now that we're on the subject, let's talk about boys!"

"I am not talking about boys with you, especially when it's someone like _him_." I express with disgust.

"Right, right. Baby steps. We'll get to that later, hopefully in a few weeks." I give her a deadpanned look. "What? To fast? Sorry."

"Let's just start here. Hi, my name's Alya." She sticks her hand out for me to shake back in such a cliché way.

How slow does she want to go? "I already know your name."

"Yeah, well I've never heard you use it before. I was beginning to think you didn't know it." Well I can't argue with that.

Do I really have to do this? I breathe in deeply, moan quietly, "I'm Marinette," and accepted her hand shake.

She giggles some and waves goodbye as she walks out. "I know we'll be great friends, Marinette. You won't regret it." She winks at me then leaves.

Somehow, I knew her statement would come true, though I tried not to think about that right now. _Sigh_. Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?

Not even before I stepped into my next period that I heard her exclaim to her boyfriend non-so discreetly, "Marinette said she'll be friends with me!" That's not what I said but I'm too exhausted to correct her.

Then when I finally got to my seat, narrowly avoiding all the surprised stares I was receiving, it's occupant's glare caught my eye. "I can't believe you. After all I've done, you befriended her first?! Am I not good enough? Do you think I don't know how to be friends? Is it because I'm a guy? I can change, don't worry. I'll get surgery and…" I tune him out for the rest of the day. He's had enough out of me from this morning, let's not fuel his ego any more than it needs to be.

I seriously just want to go home and sleep until tomorrow comes.

I steadily turn towards my 'friend' (acquaintance is more like it) to see her already looking at me, well me and the other guy. She looked smugly at blondie but when she turned her full attention towards me, her smile softened. It compelled me to stare at her as I turn to my thoughts.

This year hasn't exactly been the best but it's not terrible. I feel like my good luck is running out though. Oh, how wrong I was. This new-found friendship would actually be the start of my evolution to compassion.

I don't know what to expect anymore. My minds a mess and now I'm starting to question the things I do and say in public. And it's only Monday.

Only now have I truly begun to question, _what_ is _so special about me?_

* * *

 **Yay! Marinette has a friend! Sort of. You all probably knew that Adrien wouldn't have the convenience of being her first friend. Marinette and Alya are friendship goals, in any alternate universe and I wish I had someone like Alya. Or maybe just her in real life, it could go either way for me.**


	6. Solace

Somewhere in Paris, a woman, with brown hair and hazel eyes, was feeling angry. Her boss had fired her because they thought she had started a fire on purpose in the station, when it was in fact her co-worker. Without a job, she won't be able to provide for her family, causing her to become even more distressed. Those negative feelings brought on more than enough attention to me, I have been restless for the past few months.

"Hmm, it has been awhile since I've sent out an akuma. What with Rena Rouge and Carapace keeping the peace and promoting positive behavior." I remark bitterly to myself in my lair.

Even though they aren't the ones with the miraculouses I am after, they are still a hindrance to my plans. Without the earrings of creation and the ring of destruction, I'll never be able to get my wife back.

I was hoping to draw out the guardian into giving them to their respective wielders, but it has been three years! He must think that Rena Rouge and Carapace are doing a fine job on their own. He thinks that he won't have to give the earrings and ring to anyone as long as they're around. Tch! How dare he think so little of my power! I'll show him, Rena Rouge and Carapace, and all of Paris for that matter!

I've been lenient for far too long, it's time to wreak havoc on Paris once more.

"A woman who's upset with getting falsely accused and fired. For her boss in not believing her word. How perfect for my next akumatized victim. Let's show Paris that I am still alive and a threat! Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!"

The akuma proceeds towards the women and lands on the fire extinguisher she's holding, the one she used to help stop the inferno. Her face darkened in hue as the infamous butterfly symbol appeared on it.

"Wildfire, I am Hawkmoth and I am giving you the power to burn the people who scorched you. In return… destroy Rena Rouge and Carapace. And while you're at it, set the city ablaze just for fun." I manipulate her.

"Anything you want, Hawkmoth." The purple flames ingulf her, changing her appearance. Her skin becomes scarlet and her hair turns different shades of red and orange, standing up to represent that of a flame. Her firefighter uniform becomes a deep maroon jump suit with many straps around her arms, legs, and torso. Her fire extinguisher transforms into a flamethrower, how ironic.

With that, she heads off into the city beginning to light it up, leaving an ash trail.

* * *

I was on my way to fifth period when I heard screams ring out into the air. An akuma attack.

I'm used to the attacks taking a while so I decide to just wait it out in my hiding spot instead of going straight home. My dad doesn't mind.

I quickly make my way to the janitor's closet on the first floor, I currently being on the second. I dash down the stairs and head towards it but was cut off when fire erupted in my path.

Before it could get within an inch of me, the fox girl scooped me up and onto…the second floor. Ugh.

She sets me down and exclaims, "Woah, are you alright?! That fire was pretty close."

"I'm fine, but could you take me back down there? To that janitor's closet to be precise." I say in a bored tone.

She seems taken aback by my nonchalant manner, "Umm, why?"

"Because it's my hiding spot. Just hurry up and get me there so I'll be safe. Isn't safety what you heroes are all about?" I eye her impatiently.

"Oh! Right, sorry. I'll get you down there in a jiffy." She laughs a little.

She picks me up again and before I know it I'm standing in front of the closet door. In the background I see the turtle guy already fighting the akuma. The fire making me sweat and feel lightheaded. I didn't know flames could be this hot.

"Just stay here until I tell you the coast is clear, 'kay?" I nod and she jumps over to assist her partner. I waste no time in concealing myself in the small space. Wouldn't do to have burn marks on my skin, that would be annoying to look at. At least it's cooler in here.

I pull the string in the center, effectively lighting up the area. I had made my own space for these kinds of situations. There's a chair in the corner with a nightstand next to it. Underneath the nightstand was a blanket and a pillow, in case the akuma attack lasted for more than a few hours, which has happened before.

I set my bag down beside the chair as I move to sit on it. I pull out my notebook to work on some sketches.

Truthfully, I happen to like akuma attacks. Not the parts where innocents get hurt, though I wouldn't say I cared about their wellbeing's. I like how I can get away from everything in this one room. No one comes in here to bother me and I don't have to worry about school or the bakery.

And once those two move the fight away from the school, so the students will be safe, it becomes quiet. This room is surprising sound proof, just the way I like it. It's like my home away from home. Hopefully this attack lasts until school's over. That would make my day, not having to see _him_ for the rest of it.

I sigh contently to myself, this is the one time that I feel relaxed. And it all comes to an end when I hear the doorknob turning. Don't tell me the fight is already over, it barely even lasted a minute!

But it wasn't the fight being over, instead it was a certain blonde boy closing to door behind him.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds until he breaks the silence.

"Oh, you're in here too?" He smiles innocently.

"Obviously, what does it look like? I was here first so get. Out." I declare with an annoyed expression.

"What?! So, you want me to go out into the fire to burn. Man, you really are heartless. My first akuma attack at school, and already I'm about to get killed. My father will surely not let me come back here. Unless I tell him that a mean girl was the reason why. Ooooh… whatcha drawing? Some more fashions designs that you try to hide but I know that you actually do them? You know, if you want to become a fashion designer one day, then I could help you out by letting my father know. Oh wait, you want me to burn to death. Well, I guess you can forget about – "

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" I angrily sigh. "If I let you stay in here then will you _stop_ talking!"

"I don't know. This akuma attack could last for hours, I don't think I'll be able to make it." He throws his left arm over his eyes dramatically.

I roll my eyes. "If that's the case, then deal with it." He pouts and decides to slide down the wall opposite of me. "And why not just go to your house? I'm sure your security system is enough to hold off anyone, let alone an akuma." I ask sullenly.

He gets this distant look in his eyes, one that I've never seen before. He looks so vulnerable. "I don't like being alone at my house, not when there's a dangerous person out there who can hurt me." He pauses then continues, "No one is there to comfort me when something like this happens, I don't know where my father goes. I feel like he leaves to hide somewhere else, somewhere safer than my own room. I…I sometimes wonder what he would do if an akuma got me. Would he worry? Would he come after me? Or would he distance himself from me like he always does?" His eyes glaze over with unshed tears.

This wasn't the answer I was expecting. I thought I would get a witty retort like, 'What kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I left you here all by yourself' or 'This closet just seems so comfy that I couldn't resist it, and you just happened to be in here so win-win.' But instead I get… a really sad confession.

This boy never ceases to stupefy me. Again, I'm questioning how to respond to this. Normally I would be like 'Sounds hard, wish I cared' or 'Why are you telling me this? I didn't want your life story and I'm not your counselor.' He has me questioning whether or not I should something aloft and uncaring or something sincere and honest. Once again, I'm completely and utterly stumped. So, I say what I think is in the middle.

"And you think I'm any better? You know I don't like you but somehow, I'm better than him? If I'm cruel then he must be really cold-hearted." I respond as calmly as I could, hoping to not convey anything that I'm feeling right now.

He looks at me for a bit, then smiles, but this time, it doesn't annoy me as much. "You know, Marinette, you're actually a really nice girl."

"What?" That's what he gets from my answer, that I'm _nice_?

There's that look in his eye, the one that says 'I know what you're thinking.' "You try to put off that you don't care about anyone or anything, but you do sometimes. I know so, even if you don't know yourself. You have this way of shrugging off everyone else, I've seen it. But with me it's different. You get agitated when I say something to you, because you don't like that I won't leave you alone even after you've insulted me. And I never will. There's something about you Marinette, it's the one thing that I can't seem to figure out. Maybe it's because you don't know for yourself in the same way that you don't know you do care. Hopefully you'll find out on day, because I'd really like to be friends with you."

He's so sincere, it almost makes me say yes without further thought. That's how compelling his model charms are. But I won't be bewitched just yet. He's turned me into a questioner, so now I have to question which answer the best option is.

That word again, 'friend.' First Alya, now him. Maybe I should just give him the answer I gave to her. Nah. He'd probably go around bragging about being my friend just like she did too. I could give him the ol' 'I'll get back to you on that later' and never speak of it again, but he's not the forgetful type. However, he won't let this go until he gets what he wants. Oh, what to do, what to do?

I look at him, really look at him. Underneath all the jokes and puns, he seems like a decent guy. For me he's tolerable at best, when it comes to being around people. But his humor is still a problem. And I won't know if he'll change that once we are frie- acquaintances, not friends. That was our original deal, wasn't it? I frown at the thought. The deal was to be acquainted with one another in order to get assignments done. But by allowing him to be my friend would change that. The truce is practically void now, I still think it holds some merit though. Him thinking we're friends would probably make him talk to me more, which I already don't appreciate.

He waits patiently, knowing it would need some thinking over. How does he know me so well? He's only known me for not even a month and has no social experience. So how? It doesn't make sense, I know for a fact that I am not an open book. He can't read me that well, can he? Hmm, he is a model, acting's in the job. And actors need to know how to show emotions that you aren't currently feeling. So, that explains that.

I mentally gasp. He said he knows that I care, even if I don't myself. But how? How could I not know? How could _he_ know? He's got all his fans, girls and guys alike, and heck, even Chloe could be counted. He has all these people surrounding him.

 _He's lonely._

I… I don't… Argh, I can't even come up with a coherent thought now because of him!... Except for one.

 _Am I lonely?_

He knows me better than I do. He feels alone even around others. But he doesn't want others to be his friends, he wants me. And I don't know why.

As if he could magically hear my thoughts, he answered my unspoken question in a somber tone, "You remind me of myself. My mother died over four years ago, and I don't even know what happened. But she was a kind person, and she didn't deserve to be taken from this world. After that, I closed in on myself, didn't talk much, put on fake smiles for everyone. But on the inside, I was a mess," He looks down sadly," Maybe if my father had been there for me, then things would've been better, but he wasn't."

Then he looks back up at me with a seriousness that frightens me, and the fact that it does scares me even more, "You don't have to share the details, but you lost someone too, didn't you? And when it happened, no one was there for you either. So, you learned not to let anyone in, because if no one was going to give you consolation then it must mean that you don't need it from others, right?"

I stare at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. He knows. At least, part of the story. Now it all makes sense, and now I know that he understands me more than anyone else will. He needs me to be friends with him so that I can console him, from what I can gather, seeing as how he's had similar experiences. But am I ready to give him it? Am I ready to let people in. Alya was a step forward, but it's only been three days since us becoming acquaintances.

How can he know what I've felt though? Everyone grieves differently. He might know what I'm feeling but he doesn't know what it feels like for me. Only I could know that.

His voice startles me, "You don't have to give me an answer now, I understand it must be hard to transition like this. Believe me, while being at school is awesome, I still feel at unease around the other students. Well, except for you." I slowly getting used to that smile of his.

He makes my heart beat a tad faster than normal, not enough for me to notice though. However, he continues, to the point where I do notice, "But just so you know, even if you don't see it this way, now or never, I'll always consider you my friend." His eyes are so filled with warmth that I have to believe him.

I nod once, because if I choose to speak then I know I'll have to think about it, and right now I can't afford to go over my thoughts. I'm afraid of what I'll think up next.

Suddenly the door burst open, blocking my view of him. Thank god, I couldn't bear to see him looking at me like that any longer.

"Oh good, you're still in here. Well, the akuma's been taken care of so it's safe for you to go home now. She sure was a tough one." She laughs nervously and looks off to the side worriedly. She seems really upset. Odd. Whatever, must be hero stuff that I wouldn't understand, but I'm sure the other occupant of the room would have no trouble with deciphering what's going on in the vixen's head.

Speaking of which, he stood up to leave the room, "See you later Marinette," was all he said and then left.

Rena was surprised that she didn't even know he was in there. But she got over it quickly to tease me, as if to distract herself, though why she would with a civilian I have no clue, "Oh was I interrupting something?"

I sigh, "No, not at all," and start to head home. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"This is bad Nino."

"For real."

We were at the now emptied school in a secluded classroom.

Wildfire was stopped, yes. But not without consequences. Even though the akuma's memories of their time as an akumatized victim are erased, that doesn't mean the rest are. This particular akuma's power was creating flames, for the sole purpose of burning or 'firing' people. For a person to burn alive, they don't usually stay that way. We were able to prevent most from being light up, who are more than likely traumatized now, but there are still those unaccounted for. We can't reverse the effects of those already dead.

Just the thought has me breaking out into tears. The sobs that rack through my body are inconsistent and loud.

"No-no one's *sniff* ever *sniff* died *sniff* during an akuma *sniff* attack…" I managed to get out.

Nino holds me in a comfortingly, "I know, babe. Though I'm pretty sure all of Hawkmoth's akumas were capable of doing this kind of thing, it's only happened until now," he explains solemnly.

Wayzz appears out from under his cap, "If we had the Ladybug Miraculous we could reverse the effects of the ones who have already fallen. Perhaps we should go to the guardian to seek help," he offers wisely.

Trixx leaves my curls as well, laying a hand on my cheek, "For once, I agree. There's no harm in doing so. And if the master doesn't allow it, then…" He looks down sadly.

"Then we'll try harder to be better heroes. And once we take down Hawkmoth, there won't be any more akumas," Nino says determinedly.

"That's not necessarily true Nino. There's no telling if another will rise to be as evil, if not more so, as Hawkmoth," Wayzz perceptively adds.

My sobs have died down a bit, thanks to Nino and Trixx, "Then what should we do *sniff* if he doesn't do it?"

"The best thing to do if the circumstances aren't in our favor is to wait. The master always has a reason for everything he does. Not giving the Ladybug Miraculous to their owner must have one important enough not to," Wayzz supplies.

"You're right. We'll go see Master Fu tomorrow after school. Hopefully another akuma won't appear by then." Nino rubs my head calmingly and I nod.

I narrow my eyes hidden by Nino's arms and chest. Hawkmoth won't get away with this, I swear on my duty as a hero he won't. He will be brought to justice.

* * *

 **Woah, this took me four hours to type. And it was worth it.**

 **So, Hawkmoth was up to something after all. Nothing too special, but he's changing it up a bit. He's more sinister in this story than he is the show. I'm thinking of that 'will do anything to get what he wants no matter want' kind of guy. He cares (*cough*) for Adrien but he really just wants his wife back, you know?**

 **Also, because there's no current ladybug, there's no "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" to reset everything to before the akuma attack. However, both Alya and Nino can cleanse an akuma. I feel it's more convenient if both of them can do it rather than one. I also gave you a snippet of Wayzz and Trixx. Like I said, they aren't going to be around much but they're still there. Anyways I don't want to say too much but I hope you liked it!**


	7. Response

**Sorry this update took so long, I've been busy the last two weeks, but bear with me. I only have less than 4 weeks of school left. Yay! :D**

* * *

We entered the tea shop that Master Fu resides in early Saturday morning. We hoped he would agree but were also worried if he didn't. However, I believe there is a strong chance that he will. Master Fu is a good man and wouldn't let the innocent die by Hawkmoth's hand.

Nino opened the door for me and we shared a look as we entered.

He was facing his back towards us, sitting in front of the phonograph. "Good morning Alya, Nino," and after a disgruntled cry from Trixx, he said, "You too Trixx, Wayzz."

"Good morning Master," we all said at different times.

He turns fully towards us, "I know why you are here and I want you to know that it's already been taken care of."

I gasp, "What?" Nino has a similar reaction to mine.

"While I don't particularly like using the miraculouses myself, mostly because it hurts my back, I found it necessary that the Ladybug Miraculous be used. Hawkmoth has never killed that may people from a single akuma before. Though I am apprehensive of what he will do with the knowledge of the Ladybug Miraculous being in Paris. We still don't know his plans yet, but if he's stuck around this long then he must want something. Only after obtaining both the Ladybug and Cat miraculous can he achieve that goal."

Huh, I only ever thought that Hawkmoth was just hell bent on destroying the city with no remorse whatsoever. I never would have even guessed that he was doing it with purpose. I guess I assumed he didn't have a life or family outside of his villain-life. That doesn't condone his actions. Whatever it is he's trying to accomplish shouldn't be at the cost of other's lives.

Before I could think any further he continued, "Another problem is how we'll approach this situation. The people still don't fully know what's going on, but I suspect Hawkmoth does. There will be questions, but in your next interview I want you to tell the public, and that includes Hawkmoth, that a third party was involved to bring back the dead."

"Why can't we just tell them that we did it?" I questioned.

"Because then Hawkmoth would know you are lying. If you already possessed that power to begin with then why not use it before? Then he would know that you are lying to protect someone, someone who might lead him right to a guardian being within the vicinity of Paris. If he only thinks that the Ladybug Miraculous has been revealed then he won't trace it back to the Cat, as well as the others." Wayzz inputs.

"Wayzz is right Alya. There's no point in hiding that the Ladybug Miraculous is now within his reach. It's best to just let him think that it's the only one." Master Fu finishes before going off to make some tea.

Nino looks thoughtful and supplies, "We could tell them that a friend of ours helped. That they couldn't stand to see anymore civilians die."

"That could work, but I feel like the families of the previous loses will be upset that 'our friend' didn't do this sooner. Plus, they might expect this to happen again if the need ever were to arise." Would Master Fu willingly do it again?

"I would be grateful to have them back at all if I were them. If they get all butt-hurt about it then just tell threaten that we can take them away just as easily," Trixx snickers.

"Be serious Trixx," Wayzz grumbles.

"Master Fu?" I walk up to were he is currently boiling the water.

"Hmm?"

"If Hawkmoth knows that the Ladybug Miraculous is in Paris, then what's to say that he won't kill more civilians to draw it out? Would you reverse the effects again?" I wait nervously for his answer.

After a while he sighs heavily, and I already don't like where this is going, "That, I'm afraid, I cannot answer at the moment. If Hawkmoth does manage to do so then I wouldn't be hesitant to save their lives. Furthermore, this will be just like playing into his hands, doing exactly what he wants. That could endanger more lives in the future as well. Finding hawkmoth has never been direr than it is now. You should try changing your strategy. More patrols are better, the lower amount of free time you have is the price to pay to protect everyone." His says solemnly.

"But…why not give the Ladybug Miraculous to someone else? Wouldn't that make finding him easier, as well as saving more lives. It might even draw him out into the open – "I was cut off.

"We cannot do that, Alya. I am sorry but keeping him in the dark is more important than revealing another miraculous. While it's true that he may be drawn out, there's still much we do not know about him, "a sigh, "If only I had the Spell book, then we would truly know what he is capable of. What's even more worrying is that he very well might already have it."

I steel myself with resolve. Now isn't the time to start doing things that could jeopardize the people here. Master Fu is right, we have to act rationally. We just need to work harder in locating Hawkmoth or that miraculous book. "Don't worry Master Fu. We'll deliver the message and wait to see what happens. We'll work very hard to prevent any loses from now on and patrol more often. You can count on us!" I exclaim while looping an arm around Nino, who is staring just as determinately at Fu as I am.

"I trust you will you do your best. Good luck to you."

And with that we left, beginning to prepare for a more than likely intense interview. As a blogger, it's a good thing that I can handle the heat. Hopefully Nino will be alright.

* * *

Another superhero, huh? Great, now everyone will be talking about it nonstop, especially blondie. Though I am glad that those families got their loved ones back, they deserve as much. Hey, I'm not completely heartless.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when the door opened. He's home early, not like I care.

I barely spare him a glance as I tune back into the interview.

"…we promise we'll try to keep the loss of lives nonexistent, but for now our friend won't be around for a while. We advise you all to take caution during an akuma attack and stay safe. You'll not only be helping yourselves but us too by staying out of the way of danger…" The vixen states.

I scoff, like people will listen. They're too focused on being in the action to care about their own lives.

I got an idea but immediately after I voiced it I regretted it, "Too bad I'm one of those people who make a living off of filming the akuma attacks." I waited.

And waited.

Still waiting.

Nothing.

Anything would've been fine, a sigh, a scoff, a grumble of annoyance, yet he didn't even bat an eye.

This is the first thing I've said to him in weeks, and probably the most I've said to him in one sentence. And what do I get? Nothing.

Why did I even bother? He wouldn't care if I were to become one of Hawkmoth's casualties. Just because blondie and glasses are willing to be friends with me, doesn't mean everyone else does.

Maybe I got to hopeful that he would be like them. That he would try to invoke some conversations out of me. That he would be glad I even started one in the first place!

The only thing he says to me before he enters his room is, "Turn off the Tv when you're done," and leaves.

Why should I have expected anything different? Hanging around my…friends… has changed me. In all honestly, I feel scared at the thought. Before I wouldn't have thought twice about speaking more than two words to him. Now I'm suddenly starting up conversations to satisfy my desire to get him to show some kind of affection for me?

I used to tell myself that I didn't care, and I still do. But the tear sliding down my left cheek is so unmistakable that I knew deep down, I wish he'd said more.

* * *

I was sitting on my couch in front of the Tv when my door was opened.

"Adrien? What are you doing? You're supposed to be practicing your piano lessons." My father says displeased, typical.

"Sorry father." I mumble and make to turn the Tv off.

"…How on Earth did all these people come back to life?" The reporter on Tv said.

"Wait," He said. I was shocked at first, but then sat the remote down.

"We had a little help from a friend of ours."

I look at my father to – wait is he smiling?! That's the most emotion I've seen on him since…since I can't even remember how long ago it was. Though it is kind of creepy how dark his smile seems. Whatever.

"A friend? Are they a superhero too? And if so will they be joining you two in helping keep Paris and its citizens safe?"

"Sort of. They're a bit… shy. But if the times comes, then they'll help again."

"Well that's good. Please tell your friend, if they aren't already seeing this, that we appreciate what they've done for these families. We are also very grateful to you two as well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chamack."

A couple of seconds pass and, "Adrien keep practicing. In fact, double your time for being off task," then he leaves.

What?! He's the one who wanted me to keep the damn Tv on in the first place, and now I'm getting punished for it! I _was_ off task, but I thought he would've at least been pleased that I had the channel on for him to see the interview, for whatever reason he wanted to. I mean if it was pleasing enough to make him smile, then it has to have been important for God's sake.

I huff. Fine. I'll "play my piano."

I turned on classical piano music on my phone and set it next to the piano. It's not like he would take the time to check up on me again. Though I'm still pondering over that smile of his. Something wasn't right about it. It made me feel…uneasy.

* * *

"Now what Master?"

"Now nothing Nooroo."

The kwami pauses, "What?"

"This just confirms my suspicions about the Ladybug Miraculous being in Paris," I begin to pace in my lair, "and I'm almost positive that Rena Rouge and Carapace's so called 'friend' is the guardian, meaning that the Cat Miraculous can't be far behind. However, if I act now then they will know that I know about the Miraculouses and the guardian. They probably already suspect that I would find out from that idiotic interview, but I don't want them to know how much I know. I bet that guardian is trying to locate the Spell Book to defeat me. Too bad I'm the one who has it. Ha!"

I turn to Nooroo, "For now, I'll simply continue what I've been doing. Revealing myself too soon wouldn't be the smartest option. I won't let my akumas kill anymore, not while I'm still formulating a plan on how to get those Miraculouses. They want to draw me out just as much as I do with them. Just you wait, once I have the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous…" I trail off.

Then I can have _her_ back.

* * *

"Phew, those reporters were brutal," Nino says and then proceeds to flop dramatically on my bed. I chuckle at my boyfriend's antics.

"Well I think you did just fine Nino." I shove him lightly.

"That's only because you were there. You were, like, my moral support or somethin'" He yawns

"The perks of having a reporter for a girlfriend." I climb onto the bed to kiss him briefly.

"Hmm. Well I don't know about you but I'm ready for a good snapping." Even half-asleep, he still manages to throw in a pun.

"Ugh, you're too much for me to handle." I laugh anyways because I was pretty tired myself.

I settle next to him. Nino was already passed out and I smile fondly at him, closing my eyes.

Alright Hawkmoth, your move.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry this update was longer. The past week I felt really bad for not doing so sooner. I just had a lot to do, you guys understand if you're in high school, or older.**

 **Sad Marinette is sad. Confused Adrien is confused. Careful Gabriel, your alter ego is showing.**

 **This concludes the akuma and Hawkmoth part of the story for a while. I just thought I'd get it out of the way so you guys won't be like "Where's Hawkmoth?" and "Why aren't there any akuma attacks?" It wouldn't make sense to have an alternate universe that still has miraculous holders without mentioning the fights at all. In the future some stuff will happen involving Hawkmoth's plan and how it's going to play out, but keep in mind that I haven't thought that far ahead yet, so I'm as much in the dark as you are, for the most part 😉. I'm basically making this up as I go, but still have a few solid ideas on what direction the story is taking.**

 **I hope this satisfied your wait!**


	8. Expectancy

**I'm back! As some of you may know, Caleb Hutchinson got in the top three of American idol and he went to a pep rally at his former school… that school was mine! He gave me some motivation to put out another chapter for today. (Also vote 4 Caleb!... or don't if you don't want to.)**

 **On a different note, my story has been kind of depressing lately. So, I'm giving you a more light-hearted chapter, you're welcome.**

* * *

Monday rolls around with a bit of trepidation for me. I made two friends in less than a week, not having any in the past five years. This might seem like a monumental moment to you, but for me, I'm starting to have second thoughts. I had the whole weekend to think it over, and I already want to take back everything I said to those two. They _also_ had the weekend to find new and inviting ways to get me to be more social. That's what I think at least.

And I already know what I'm going to say. _No_. Simple.

* * *

And this is what I'm talking about.

"Oh! Maybe we could go see that new movie! Ya'know, the one about that giant – "

"Forget it Alya, Mari doesn't like people as it is. Naturally she'd want to go somewhere quiet and alone, like the park where we can eat ice cream and – "

"Ha! In your dreams lover boy. You know, your definition of "hanging out" sounds more like a date if you ask me."

"So what if it is, huh? Obviously I'm boyfriend material, can't you tell?"

"Like she'd want to go out with a spoiled rich boy like you! Oh, I'm sorry, was that the boyfriend material you were talking about?"

Are they seriously fighting over me? People were starting to stare, "Guys."

"If you're jealous then just say it. Oh wait, don't you have a boyfriend? He wouldn't be happy to hear about this."

"For the record, I only see Marinette as a friend, something you clearly don't."

"I can see perfectly fine. Are you sure you can, because it doesn't look like it. Maybe you need new Glasses."

"Uh, hello?"

"Ugh, just forget it Adrien. Marinette is hanging out with me today." I feel a tug on my right arm.

"Um, did you even ask her? Being the gentlemen that I am, I would at least consider her opinion." A tug on my other arm.

"Can you please let me go."

"Well I asked first!"

"Well my idea was better!"

"I still asked first, which means I decide where we go. I could decide to go the park instead, so there!"

"You can't steal my idea!"

"Why not?"

"Because – "

"ENOUGH!"

They both freeze as I secreted immense annoyance. "While you two were so considerably coming up with activities that might please me, you completely forgot to even _ask_ me about it."

They looked sheepish. Blondie rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, did I forget to ask? Mari, would you go to the park with me after school?"

Alya sputtered "W-what, no! Marinette, do you want to go to the movies instead?"

Time to put my plan in action, "No."

"What?!"

"But it could be fun!"

"No."

I ignore them as I go to class. Honestly, they almost made it seem like I enjoy going out with friends. It's bad enough that I have two nuisances to deal with, I don't need everyone else thinking the same.

Yet Blondie still thinks he won…whatever that was… when I hear them following behind me, "Well since we sit beside each other in almost every class, that technically means we're spending time together." I can feel his smug smirk.

"Ugh, whatever. That just means that the only time you guys hang out is when you're forced to sit next to each other." Okay, that was pretty good, I'll admit.

"Just you watch Glasses. I'll be the first to get her to go somewhere with me." Do they know I can still hear them?

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Accepted. So, what are the stakes?"

"Loser gets to do whatever Chloe wants for a day."

"Ooooh, you're evil." Yeah, it must be a blonde thing.

"Too bad _I_ won't be losing this bet. Well, not bad for me."

"Confident, are we? Fine, but I won't be losing. In case you forgot, I was her friend first, so this'll be easy."

"We'll see."

What just happened?

* * *

All class, they've been giving each other competitive glares. Because I'm in between them, I feel like they're glaring at me, making me uncomfortable.

"Hey, Mari, who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't care."

"Hmm, so what you're saying is that either way, you still get to have fun with whoever you go with."

My eye twitches. That is not what I said.

"Why not make this easier and just agree to hang out with me."

"Shut up, hair gel. This whole dilemma is pointless."

"Okay, I understand. You just need some time to think it over, but whatever you do, don't pick Alya when you've finished thinking. Got it?"

I merely shrug. It seems to satisfy him and he resumes glaring at Glasses.

SIGH, why is this happening to me?

* * *

I was walking in the hall when Glasses' boyfriend comes up to me.

I lift a brow, "What?"

He clears his throat and looks around nervously, "Alya isn't one to go down without a fight, so be careful. She doesn't usually make bets, but when she does, she's a relentless dude. She will do whatever it takes to win, and if she loses, she'll still follow through the bet."

I simply stare at him with a bored expression, "Is that all?"

"Uh, yeah." He looks around one last time before leaning in close, "You have been warned," then he scampers away.

I continue to stare at the place he was in. "Weird." I think nothing of it.

* * *

Which probably wasn't the best of options.

"So, what did Adrien say to you?" She says all innocently, but I know it isn't real.

"Stuff."

"Oh, that's good. So, want to go to the mall later?"

"No."

"Why not?" Her façade is starting to crack as her smiles lower just a bit.

"Busy." It's the truth, someone's got to work the bakery if my dad is only going to laze around.

"With what?" Is that suspicion? Oh, she's thinking I'm going somewhere with Blondie.

"Bakery." I've decided to keep my answers short and quick, it's the only thing I can think of that could discourage them from continuing the bet.

"Can I help?"

"No."

I think she disregarded what I said, "Where do you live?"

"Somewhere."

"The bakery beside the school, right? Great! I'll see you after school."

She runs off before I can muster some form of rebuttal. I'm slightly shocked. I should've listened to that boyfriend of hers.

* * *

I walk towards the entrance ready to leave when Glasses appears and hooks her arm around mine.

"Let's go hang out, new friend!" She says loudly as if to catch the attention of someone.

Out of the corner of my eye, a spot a mop of blonde hair twist to face us. He looks back in forth between the two of us, before landing on me, "Mari, how _could_ you? I thought we had a deal!" he says as he stomps towards us.

Glasses turns to me, "What deal?"

"That she would go with me first when she's ready." I would've said ' _something'_ but he beat me to it.

I'm really not feeling in the mood today for this silly bet of theirs.

She gasps exasperatedly, "Excuse me? That's not the deal. You can't tell her to make plans with you first when you don't have any idea where you're going."

"Who said we couldn't?"

"Um, you. You were saying how you going to hang out with her before me. As of right now, Marinette and I are going to spend time with each other before you."

These two are too much for me to deal with.

It seems Blondie can't find a retort to that, so instead, "Marinette, come with me."

I blink at him. If I had an ego, it'd be magnified by 10,000 right about now. This is the most attention I've ever gotten in my whole life.

"Uh, hello? That isn't asking."

We ignore her, "Where?"

"M-Marinette! Don't tell me you're actually thinking of going with him! He didn't even ask!"

He smirks, "Somewhere."

This little… he's using my own words against me! Two can play at that game.

"Cool."

He's falters for a second, "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

Glasses stays silent as she watches the exchange, the fight suddenly leaving her.

He smiles genuinely this time, "Well then, let's go!"

He grabs my hand and starts to drag me in the opposite direction of his limo. Is this place within walking distance?

As if reading my thoughts, he answered me, "We won't need a car where we're going."

He drags me half the way there, the other half was after I'd freed my hand from his grasp.

"Alright we're here."

I look up to see the Ferris wheel. This could be interesting. At this point, I'm just letting them finish the bet so I don't have to worry about them nagging me to hang out with them so tenaciously.

"Come on, not a lot of people are here today, which is good."

I follow after him, I didn't see any harm in going inside an enclosed space with him, separated from everyone else for a few minutes.

We got settled in and waited. For me, it wasn't awkward. I couldn't say the same for him.

"Sooo, why did you agree to come with me. After all, I didn't actually ask."

I shrug, I don't really know myself. Maybe it was to get away from it all, Alya, the bakery, school, my dad…

Well I'm here now so I might as well make this as pleasant as possible.

"Oh, well while we're here… What's your favorite color?" He grins cheekily.

I deadpan at him then turn away. He only waits patiently. I purse my lips and say quietly, "Pink."

I wait for his response, but after not receiving one I look at him. My movement must've awoken him from his daze, "Sorry, just… I guess I didn't think someone like you would have such a bright color as your favorite."

I… I actually kind of feel offended by that. Though I know that I'm not the brightest person around, I gave him the truth.

He smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I'm just surprised is all. I meant that I thought you would have a color that's deep and strong, like you."

I stiffen. There he goes again, looking into my very soul trying to dissect it. "I… like pink because… it reminds me of my mother," Adrien stays quiet and smiles encouragingly, wanting me to keep going. I nod to myself, "Pink symbolizes tenderness and kindness, it represents unconditional love, everything that she is."

He suddenly leans in and says, "You know what my favorite color is?" He pauses, "Blue."

My mouth parts with surprise. He carries on, "You know why? Because it symbolizes trust and loyalty. It represents stability, everything you are. You're really strong Marinette, and I'm glad to have such an honest person put their faith into being friends with someone like me. Hopefully someday, you'll be able to put that trust in others too, but until then I want you to keep that faith in me. I want to be your best friend, Marinette. Someone who you can tell anything to, who can provide you a shoulder to cry on. Someone that you can believe they'll stay by your side forever, so that you won't ever feel abandoned again. Will you allow me to be that someone?"

At some point he picked up my hands in his, and I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Should I let myself open up to him? I trust him enough to give him a brief description about my mother, but am I willing to let out other information? He already knows so much about me that I'd be surprised if he didn't at least know the jist about my whole life story.

He looks at me, leaving all of his emotions wide open, that of apprehension, fear, warmth, and hope.

The plan was to say 'no'. To ignore and not care. That was the plan. Then I threw that plan out the window and said…

"Okay."

* * *

Bonus Content:

I can't believe this. I'm literally in Hell right now.

"Hello, girl? I'm _talking_ to you! Bring me a glass of lemonade, pronto!"

Even though I lost the bet, I'm glad Marinette was able to spend more time with someone else close to her. If I'm not able to be the kind of person she needs, then I'm sure he is. Sigh.

Although to be fair, I let him win. You may have won the battle Agreste, but I will win the war! After all, I still have to take Marinette to the mall. I guess I just need to see the bet through all the way to the end…

"Are you even _listening_ to me?! Fine! Don't give me my drink, I'll just call my Adrien to renegotiate the terms of your bet!"

Ugh, but first I need to get this day over with.

* * *

 **Alright, so in the beginning, I didn't plan on this being a romance story, but now I'm starting to change my mind. Should I? Would that change the dynamic between the characters? Perhaps I will change it later, if you guys want me to. Of course, how would I know? I feel like I'm talking to blank pages when I type to you guys. Although it doesn't really matter to me, I'm just doing this to bring entertainment to you anonymous readers, so as always, I hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah, almost forgot…**

 **VOTE 4 CALEB!**


	9. Breather

**I'm so sorry if this took too long! Even if I am overreacting, I want to apologize because I said I would have more time after school let out to post new chapters. I really do, in fact, have PLENTY of time, but I've been using it for leisure activities. I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry for putting my wants over the story, but I promise it won't be one of those the I will decide to discontinue or ignore for long (longer?) periods of time. Like I said, I'm still new to writing a multi-chapter Fanfiction. And I want to thank all those who have Favorited, Followed, Commented, or just stayed quiet and read it. I'm glad that you are enjoying (hopefully) this story.**

* * *

Another Saturday. Another boring Saturday. I'm just working in the bakery, like usual, all by myself, obviously, having to deal with annoying customers. Dad is too tired to help, like at all. When does he ever?

These people are too stuck-up. I spent all morning making all these pastries and delicacies – again, by myself – and they feel the need to question my baking skills under their breaths. It was really grating on my nerves.

The whole aphorism about the customer always being right can go shove itself down the customers big mouths.

This _is an_ _edelweiss strip? Hah, sure doesn't look like it._

 _These profiteroles don't have enough crème in them._

 _I can't tell if this charlotte would taste better if it were cold or not._

Those first comments didn't bother me as much, nor the ones similar to it. People have their own opinions and acquired tastes to their favorite desserts. Sure, they could be less rude about it, but honestly, I'd have the same level of criticism as well. Of course, I wouldn't say them out loud, because I'm polite that way. One of them, however, really took the cake.

 _No wonder this place doesn't serve anything good, there's a little girl doing all the work._

I know this is sounding hypocritical coming from me, but considering this happens every day, I'm starting to get fed up with how these people talk about me and the food I made. I know that maybe some of them may be a bit off. I have to wake up every Saturday and Sunday at five in the morning to prepare all the ingredients. There are leftovers from the day before, but it's not enough for a whole day. I make basically everything on the menu in less than three hours, before we open at eight.

Because all of the pastries take different amounts of time to finish, I use an algorithm to bake or cool the foods that don't need much time to first so there's at least something in the display cases. I decorate the others beforehand. Since we don't have twenty ovens or freezers, the foods that take the longest have to be made during open hours, which is why we made sure to put on the menus and posters outside that they'll have to wait for those items to be made later or they can order them the day before to have them ready the following morning.

Some are still tremendously slow to remember that though.

I am by no means perfect. I'm rushed to get a decent amount prepared to eat before the bakery opens, so there's bound to be some that don't taste right or don't have enough of whatever in or on it. While I try my best, it's not like I would purposely sabotage the place that provides the money for housing, food, and bills. Just because I'm a 'little girl' doesn't mean that it automatically indicates I'm an armature.

I've been doing this since as long as I can remember, my parents expecting me to help out when I'm older. I'm the one who had to memorize every recipe and know how to make it all.

" _The tiramisu indies don't seem like they have_ any _of the coffee liqueur in them, but I guess that's what you expect from having someone underage making it_."

Argh, well how would you know?! I'm the one who made the damn thing, and I actually _did_ put the coffee liqueur in it!

This headache is slowly evolving into a migraine and it's only one in the afternoon.

I sigh quietly to myself. If my dad were to ever come down and help, then maybe they'd taste better.

Now that's just wishful thinking. Like he would do that, what with him being too _exhausted_ nowadays. From what? He doesn't do anything, from when he's here. When he leaves for half the day, that's when I can't verify what he's up too. It doesn't matter anyhow. When he's not around I don't have to worry about disappointing him…

I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed as of late, and I'm not talking about my new 'besties' as they put it. This school year has been harder than I thought it would. Not to mention the issue we had a week ago when the food critic came and gave us a bad review, which is not my fault by the way. He asked for a simple chocolate filled croissant. Those are one of the first things I make going off of my algorithm, and I even tried one before giving him his because they were, pretty much, all made the same.

The croissant itself was golden brown, soft with a bit of crispiness on the first layer. It was rolled in a way that evened out the center having the most chocolate to the ends that had hardly any. The chocolate was actually a ganache that I had developed myself a few years back, the ganache that last year's critic gave us a good review for specifically because of that, might I add. Then I drizzled some of that same chocolate ganache on top just for him, because even I can be nice too.

He gave us one star, saying that, "I asked for a chocolate croissant, but instead the chocolate was a ganache."

Well, if he would have read the menu, that has the ingredients for it, he would've known that was what's in it. We shouldn't have to modify the original to fit the needs of others. He could've just ordered something else. In fact, out of all the complaints we get, my special chocolate croissants have only ever gotten two, and those were for completely different reasons aside from the dish itself ("I spilled my coffee on the croissant and now it's soggy!" That one I still don't count as a complaint about it).

There's also the fact that I haven't talked to my mom in several months. I don't like to talk much, but I can set that aside for her. I've been meaning too but at the same time I keep putting it off. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm…afraid. I used to call her every three months, it already seems long enough but it's been seven as of now. I have no idea if she's sick or if she's angry with me. I don't even know if she wants to talk with me. The thing with the three months doesn't only apply to me, she knows that's our usual time to converse too. If I wouldn't call or forgot, then she'd do it herself. If she wanted to talk to me, she would have called four months ago, but she hasn't. Maybe she's grown tired of talking with me, or that she can't handle how I'm in a different continent so she's deciding to avoid me or forget I ever existed and that I came from a man she never lov –

Before my thoughts could spiral any further, someone familiar came through the front doors, the bell chiming softly.

"Her, girl! How's my favorite baker doing?"

Although I'm still new to this whole friendship thing, and that I still find her annoying, I can't say that I don't welcome the distraction. My thoughts would've turned down a dark path before long.

I hesitantly, but not politely, nod in her direction, not sure I she's a customer or a nuisance.

She looks at me readily, "Sooooo?"

I stare blankly at her, "What?"

She laughs loudly as if I had said the funniest thing in the world, a couple of people turning to look at the noise, "What do you mean what? I told you at the beginning of the week that I was going to help you in the bakery, remember? Or did your date with Agreste leave such a huge impression that all you can think about is him like the fangirl I know you secretly are?" She grins cheekily at me.

I ignore the last statement, best not to humor her, "You're a little late, don't you think?" actually that probably wasn't what I should've said, I'm more than happy to have someone else take a load off of the work, seeing as someone else won't.

She doesn't seem to mind though, perhaps she's already used to my rudeness, "Well, I had to babysit my little sisters all week while my parents were on a business trip. But I'm free for the rest of the night to hang out with you!"

I suddenly notice that she's holding a _very_ large bag that can't be used to just help out in the bakery, "Uh, what's in the bag?"

She grins widely, "Oh ya'know, the necessities. Toothbrush, toothpaste, extra clothes, magazines, curling irons, some movies, pajamas – "

"Hold on a sec, what _exactly_ are you talking about?" I interrupt.

"For a sleepover, duh!" She acts like it's the most casual thing to come sleep at someone's house without letting them know. Well now that I think about, she doesn't have my number but we see each other at school.

"Yeah, but you didn't ask first."

She deflates some, "Well I just brought it in case you would let me, so can I?" she smiles hesitantly.

I sort of want to say yes, but I don't think my dad will allow it, "How about you help around here, then I'll think about it." Priorities first. She wastes no time in setting her bag in the corner and washing her hands, putting on an apron and tying her hair up in the process. With her here, maybe we'll do a good enough job to meet his approval.

Wait, am I actually considering letting her stay? What is happening to me? Oh, never mind, I know precisely why.

After receiving instructions on what needs to be made, she immediately began. I wouldn't think less of her; her persistence and initiative speak volumes of how hard she works.

As she's putting the already finished _bichon au citron_ on a shelf in the fridge _,_ I utter, "Hey, Alya?" She's surprised, probably because I used her real name, and is even more so when I turn to her and mumble, "Thanks."

She gets over her initial shock and similes brightly, "What are friends for?"

I look out the windows as a group walks by, laughing to each other, and whisper to myself, "Friends," saying it like I actually mean it for the first time.

Alya only smiles knowingly. I don't know how, but I get the feeling that she already knows I wasn't thanking her for helping me in the bakery. My face must've gave away what I was feeling from my thoughts before she came in.

Now that makes two people who know me all too well. Sooner or later, I'll be an open book to everyone, and I don't know if I'm ready for that.

* * *

Even though Alya was here, the work was the same for the most part. We did our parts quietly, at times her trying to start up a conversation, but I was unresponsive as always. Again, she didn't even seem to mind, my presence was more than enough I guess. She accidently spilt some flour on the floor at one point but was quick to clean it up.

Though with her being here and I having to hover over her to make sure she does everything right, I was able to block out any further complaints not so subtly thrown out about the food or workers. That I am grateful for.

It was currently 9:28, two minutes until closing time, when my dad decided to grace us with his presence. How convenient too.

He raised an eyebrow at seeing someone else working with me but didn't comment on it. This is around the time when he leaves for his weekend nightly activities, right after we close. I have no clue where he goes but as long as it doesn't affect my life then I don't care.

I call out before he could leave, "Can Alya spend the night?"

I hold my breath, why? I don't know. It could have something to do with the fact that I've never asked anyone to spend the night, not even when I was younger.

All he does is shrug and grumble, "Sure," then exits into the night.

What was I hoping for? Concern perhaps. " _Don't touch the booze_." " _Don't leave the house_." Even a " _Don't go in my room_ ," would've sufficed.

I look down, I wont due to dwell on it. Just be glad he didn't say no. I frown, _glad_? No point in denying it. Maybe I subconsciously want, need, a night to relax with another human being. Beats spending it alone for the millionth time, something that wouldn't have bother me a few weeks ago. How much I've changed in such a sort span of time is greatly astonishing.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder, "You okay Marinette?"

Alya's concern for me makes me feel better, no one's done that for me in a while, "Fine, want to head upstairs?"

She nods then grins smugly, "I'll get to see the inside of your bedroom before pretty boy does, hehe," She pauses and looks at me suspiciously, "Unless there's something you're not telling me?"

My mind shifts from the depressing thoughts lingering around, to finally give in to her teasing and deadpan to her, "Be real Alya, like I'd ever let him in there. I barely consider him a friend."

Her face flickers in satisfaction that I'm no longer worrying about the event from earlier, then goes back to being playfully condescending, "I guess this is just proof that I'm better than him. Oh, how I can't wait to shove this in his face Monday," she chuckles evilly.

While I don't condone her doing this, lord knows the earful I'm going to get from Blondie, I can't find it in me to do anything else but roll my eyes.

* * *

Alya left this morning saying, "Bye Clarinette~," laughing at the inside joke, which was born through last night's one-sided shenanigans. The joke being of how we were watching a very R-rated movie, not because of violence or language but that's part of it. I, on the other hand, didn't know it was one. Alya wanted to 'surprise' me. While I may not seem like it, I am one hundred percent innocent. My mind is as clean as a new born baby's butt. So, when a certain…image…appeared on the screen, one that I was not expecting, my instincts drove me to let out an involuntary whistle. Now my new nickname is 'Clarinette', given how the sound I make was very similar to a clarinet and how convenient the shape of the object is. While it is mortifying to be referred to like that, only Alya and I know of its meaning, and I trust she won't tell anyone else about it. Hope is more like it.

Aside from that, I was at ease all night. We stayed up 'til one because she knows I have to wake up early for the next day in the bakery, though we made half of today's batch before we closed last night and that was more than welcomed. She practically forced me to go through her magazines together. I only payed attention when I knew she would want a reaction to certain articles, which I'm sure she knew of as well. She wanted to curl my hair just to see what I looked like. She told me it looked 'cute' that way, causing me to blush a tad without my consent. 'Cute' isn't a word I like to associate with myself.

But most of the time we just talked. The simple things: favorites, boys (ninety percent was about her boyfriend), school, among others. Something that secretly stunned me, though, was that whenever the topic would unintentionally make its way to having to be about my family, she would quickly change it. She wouldn't even go into much about her own, as if talking about her 'intact' one would upset me.

My family life has been getting to me the more years that pass, something I didn't realize until now. While it might've been better to talk about it, as others would recommend, she won't delve into my personal life until she feels I'm ready to.

I sigh contently. Last night was interesting, no doubt. It was something I've never experienced before, and I got to do so with someone who, admittedly, means something to me, one way or another.

My smile is so minuscule yet if anyone were to stumble upon it passing by, they would do a double take and shamelessly stare at how much happiness was plastered on my, Marinette's, face.

Alya really is a good friend.

* * *

 **Okay, I just have to say this, that so far this is my favorite chapter! But now that I think about it, I'm kind of making Marinette's dad out to be a total asshole. I mean, that** _ **was**_ **what I was going for, but I feel like it's as if he's completely unfeeling towards her. Maybe that's the case, he might be even worse of a father than Gabriel to be honest. The part about the inside joke made me change the rating from K+ to T, sorry kids, but I didn't want to get rid of that part. It was more than likely going to happen eventually knowing me.**

 **I probably should've said this in advance but I didn't, so I'm sorry that you had to look up all those pastries to know what the heck they are (In reality not sorry in the least).**


	10. Commiseration

The weekend went by fairly quick after my night with Alya. Nothing too interesting happened, aside from this hobo bursting in demanding food for free. If he had asked politely, then I would've considered giving him some leftovers, but since he didn't, I had to placate him as best as I could to leave. He did after a while, but not before stashing a customer's half-eaten muffin in his coat. Luckily these customers were humble enough not to be outraged by it and hadn't asked for a refund.

All the while I had a feeling. I'm not sure what I feel or what about, but it's there nonetheless.

As I got closer to the school, it got stronger.

Alya waved at me, as to be expected. The same goes for I trying to avoid her. It didn't work.

"Hey Clarinet, how's my favorite girl-friend doing on this fine morning?" She questions, looping an arm around my shoulders.

"Fine." I mumble dispassionately.

I just then noticed her two other companions. "Babe, you cheatin' on me? When did this happen?"

I catch a mischievous glim in her eyes when she takes her arm off of me and looks at her boyfriend, "Ah, it's nothing to worry about, it was only Saturday night."

"Oh, so it was only a one-night stand?" He smirks. _What are they_ talking _about? Is this how all their conversations are with each other?_

Alya turns to me coyly, "Who knows? It might just bloom into something more."

Nino also faces me, "Hmm, looks like we're rivals now, Marinette."

"Why Nino, I thought you were the type to be into a threesome." Okay, I can't help but blush a little at that.

Nino's smile slowly fades into a frown of confusion and suspicion, "Since when are you?"

It's at that moment that Blondie decides to cut in before the conversation progresses any further, "So, you and Alya hung out on Saturday?"

I nod while Alya says, "Yep! I helped around the bakery, as promised, and then spent the night," grinning arrogantly.

He doesn't step up to the challenge, "Hmph, well I'll eventually come over. It might be sooner rather than later."

I stare at him before walking back to the school.

"Hey, where're you going?!" I hear him call.

With the way things are going, he just may be right. Alya is one thing, but he's another entirely. One, he's a boy, and two, having Alya stay was just a spur of the moment kind of deal. I'd never willingly allow someone else in my room. Hell, I wouldn't have allowed Alya in if it wasn't for her persistence and my object for a distraction.

My dad being a dick wasn't a one-time thing, it happens all the time. Alya just so happened to be there for one of those moments. I really would've been fine if she'd just left. Maybe.

About ten minutes later, they enter the room and crowd my desk. Maybe my shunning of everyone around me was because I'm secretly claustrophobic.

They make pointless small talk for a bit until the teacher comes.

My seat buddy kept looking at me almost every minute it seemed. It was annoying and really unnerving. What happened before they came in? Did he and Alya go at it again? Does that sound strangely dirty? Yes. God, my new friends are already reforming my innocent mind.

I sigh silently. Coincidently, he was watching me again for the millionth time.

"What's wrong?"

 _My mind._ "Why are you staring at me?"

He freezes. Did he not realize he was?

He smiles sheepishly, apparently not, "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just… thinking… about…" By now his smile is gone and he looks to be in a daze.

"About?" If it's enough for him to stare at me distant and unknowingly, then it must be somewhat intriguing.

He shakes his head, "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. We've got a test next week so we should probably be paying attention." Like the pot calling the kettle black, I'm not the one who wasn't listening to the lesson.

Still, it has me wondering, another change in me.

* * *

10 minutes before class started:

I watched her leave then turned to Alya, "So how was it? Working in the bakery?"

She looks at me disappointedly, (hah, like I'm about to get jealous over work) but she quickly got over it, "It was easy. Marinette showed me everything I had to do and wouldn't leave my side." She rubs her neck self-consciously, "She probably thought I would mess something up, I mean I did spill flour onto the floor with the handle of a _broom._ "

We start to follow where Marinette left, most likely to class.

"Wait, I thought your mom was head chef for _Le Grand Paris_." Nino says confusedly.

"Just because my mother is a chef doesn't mean I am. I do know some things about cooking, but only the basics. I could hardly bake any pastries on my own. Anyways, other then that it was fine. It was an experience and I met some interesting people too."

"Oh, did you meet her dad? That's an important factor to any successful relationship," I reference to the earlier joke.

Alya shifts, uncomfortable, "Yeah, I met her dad. Sort of…" She looks off to the side and bites her thumb.

Now the atmosphere feels depressing, "What?"

Even Nino senses the seriousness, "Don't tell me he's some kind of alcoholic."

We both look at him weirdly, and he hastily explains, "What? Some alcoholics are mean and scary, and Marinette is…was…too," He trails off.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it genetic, alcohol effects people in different ways, and I'm sure Marinette doesn't drink," I reproach him.

"It's not like he'd care even if she did." Says a soft voice from behind us. Alya had stopped a few steps back from us.

Nino and I share a look, then I ask, "What do you mean?"

Alya's eyes grew dark, "Well, like I said before, we didn't exactly meet. He came down to the bakery after it closed and left. From what I saw of the three minutes he was there, I don't like him."

I started getting anxious, "What did he do?"

Alya suddenly became mad and shouted, "NOTHING! He did absolutely nothing!" She took a deep breath and continued, "He didn't seem to notice nor care about a stranger's presence, mine, after hours. Then When Marinette asked for permission for me to stay the night, he totally brushed her off as if he was annoyed that she even asked him. And I didn't even hear him come back at all, he wasn't even there when I left in the morning. What kind of parent leaves their child, let alone a guest, by themselves, at night?!"

" _The kind that doesn't care_ ," I think to myself. This is starting to sound familiar.

But Alya wasn't finished, "And that's not all. The whole time we were working, he didn't help once. I offhandedly asked if she made all this food by herself, as sort of a joke and compliment together, and she said she does! And I don't doubt that she's makes them every day. Now I'm not insulting Marinette's skills and all, but like, that's seven days a week, and she probably has to work after school too! Honestly, if he was a half decent man he would help bake some or at least deal with all the rude and snobby customers." She's huffs out angrily and crosses her arms.

Nino decides to conciliate her by saying, "Maybe he does the paperwork?"

She's not appeased in the slightest, "What paperwork? They own the bakery, they're the only employees. They literally live there! All their bills towards the building goes hand in hand with their house above it, which are clearly only being payed on time through all of Marinette's hard work. At most, he probably only does the taxes." I tune out the rest of Alya's rant to collect my thoughts.

First our moms not being around, although because of different situations, but now our dads being complete bastards?

Well, again, there are still contrasts between the two. Even though my father is rather cold at times, I know for a fact that he continues to love me and care for my well-being, in his own silent way.

Even after mom died, with there being obvious physical similarities between us that made it hard for him to so much as look at me, he only did what he thought was 'best for me'. I can't imagine doing the work he does, especially without messing up. While I do have a busy schedule, it's not as if I have to do it on my own. I don't have to put on my own makeup or pick out the outfits nor do I have to take my own pictures for photoshoots. And it's not like my piano and Chinese lessons are being self-taught. Compared to Marinette, I have it easy.

Would I have ended up like Marinette if things were different?

Id like to think I wouldn't've, but I almost did at one point. I hardly talked to anyone and I never left my room unless I had to. To make it worse, my father barely comforted me during that time. But he never stopped caring.

I'm surprised he even allowed me to leave the house at all. At least I know he trusts me.

That's not to say that I'll start being more appreciative towards him, he should still try to be a better father as well, but I do feel empathy for Marinette. Not that I didn't already.

And I can't help but wonder, "How long do you think he's been like this?" I questioned Alya.

Her earlier anger has simmered down but she's still upset, "I guess after Marinette's mom left. Maybe even before, being the cause of the divorce," She shrugs.

So, it was a divorce? I blink with wide eyes and clarity, "Maybe he's only part of the reason Marinette's like this now. Maybe what you saw was the tip of the iceberg, and that it wasn't only him that affected her psychologically."

Alya starting to catch on too, "You've known her the longest Nino, from a distance at least. When did the divorce happen?"

"Do you remember when she started to change emotionally?" I whisper.

Nino concentrates for a few seconds, then he gasps, "Dudes, it was back in the fourth grade. I remember. Marinette's as always being shy around others, she was a major klutz too. Because of that, she didn't have any friends. And it didn't help that she was Chloe's number one target for bullying." He says with bitterness.

That far back? "So, she was about ten years old then." That's around the same time I lost my mother.

Nino nods, "Yeah. Even though she didn't talk much, she at least tried. But we were kids back then, and kids don't know anything. We all saw Chloe's teasing as nothing but harmless fun, and even I didn't think much of it. The others would laugh along with her and some even joined in," he looked guilty, becoming sad, "Then she stopped one day. She ignored Chloe, which seemed good at the time, but then she started ignoring everyone else, teachers included. When we had kids move here throughout the years who would try to make friends with her, she was really cold to them. She was basically mean to anyone and anything that came into contact with her," He sighed, "I should've been there for her."

"No, babe, it's not your fault. You didn't know, you were just a kid." Alya alleviated.

"Marinette was just a kid too." He says annoyed.

If had went to school then, I would've helped her through it.

My stomach suddenly drops. I wish my uncanny ability at be right was nothing but a hoax. Now I can only seem to remember what I said to her that day in the closet.

 _"…you lost someone too, didn't you? And when it happened, no one was there for you either. So, you learned not to let anyone in, because if no one was going to give you consolation then it must mean that you don't need it from others, right?"_

I must've really hit close home with that one. I grimace outwardly.

Did she think I was reading too much into her life after I said that? Was she scared that I _could_ read her so easily? Is she wary of me knowing too much about her, that she'll eventually push me away?

No.

I promised that I would always be her friend, and as her friend, I have to be there for her. I'm not going to give up if she decides that she doesn't want me to know about her. I probably know more about her than anyone else, actually.

She hasn't pushed me away yet, so I'm going to keep trying.

Alya's question interrupts my thoughts, "What do you think, Adrien?"

I must've spaced out, "What were we talking about?"

She rolls her eyes knowingly, this is a handful of knowledge to interpret, "Do you know how this happened if not from the divorce?"

I think for a moment, going back to when I was home schooled on a lesson of social development, "Yeah, at her age, it'd be crucial for her to make friends, at least a few she could trust. Friendships provide a sense of belongingness and security, but she didn't have that, and it never really manifested in her either. Though it's late, with us being her friends now, maybe she'll develop it soon. That way she'll be more open with others in the future as well." The two of them nod in understanding, albeit solemnly, "But that would be half of it at best. Her father's uninvolved parenting style is still a big problem, even now. I don't know of her mother's, but I do know that Marinette respects and cares deeply for her, so she was obviously the better parent."

"Now what?" Alya asks hesitantly.

I smile softly, "Nothing."

They gawk at me and I laugh slightly, "What? Now that Marinette has us, she'll be just fine. As long as we stay by her side, she'll never feel alone again."

Alya looks at me, grateful, "No Adrien. As long as she has you, she'll never need anyone else."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, my brow furrowing.

She only continues to gaze at me intently, almost like she's seeing something unknown to my eyes _._

* * *

That whole conversation kept replaying in my mind until Marinette finally got fed up with my staring and I had to focus my attention to the front of the class. How could I not? She looked less nonchalant than usual, more on the depressed side. I told my body it wasn't my business and turned my head to the teacher.

But my mind told me otherwise. What did Alya mean? Why am I different? I mean, Alya said that they became friends first, right? Although, I guess I was the first to get a reaction other than silence out of her. Is that it?

Maybe I'm over thinking it. I told Nino, Alya, and I to just keep being there for Marinette, but it's like my subconscious won't listen. I want to ask her what happened. I want to be the one she tells everything to. I want her to put her faith in me above all else, and I don't know _why_. But right now, I really just want to hold her hand. I want to give her the comfort that she never got, the comfort that I was always hoping for but never got neither.

The bell suddenly rung, the students making their way out of the room.

I glance at her from the corner of my eye. Hmm, moving slower than usual, by about two seconds but still.

I catch Alya looking at me with those same knowing eyes again as she leaves with Nino.

So, with sparked determination, I grab her hand and hold it.

Her stare bores into the side of my head as I drape my bag over my head. I look over at her, and I give her my signature smile reserved only for her.

Shock covers her face, then it softens to a blank look. The one emotion visible is gratitude, and you'd only see if you looked closely into her stunningly blue eyes.

I'm not holding her hand because of what happened Saturday night. I'm not doing so because of what happened between her parents, nor because of the kids that made fun of her.

I'm holding her hand because she looked sad, and I wanted to make her feel better. She knows this, so I give her a small squeeze before letting go and leaving, tossing a 'goodbye' over my shoulder.

And for the first time since meeting her, she looked content.

* * *

 **Ya'know, I actually don't have much to say. I'll only comment on Gabriel in that, yes, he does love Adrien. He just doesn't show it. Oh, and in case you didn't know and were confused, that feeling Marinette had at the beginning was just her being sad.**


	11. Desolation

**Welp… had a three-week vacation. I had fun. Right now. I'm a little frustrated. Figured it would give me inspiration…**

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Said the person who grabbed my arm and is currently pulling me in the complete opposite direction of the bakery.

Sigh. "Where are you taking me?"

The person grinned widely, "To the mall, silly! Remember?"

"Not really," I said, causing them to stop.

"Well even if you don't, I do." They suddenly took on a deadly serious expression, "I promised myself that I'd take you to the mall, and I _never_ go back on my promises."

Well it certainly fits her character. "Okay," I shrugged.

And just like that, her happy-go-lucky self was back. "Alright then, so how was your day?"

I pause. No one has asked me that question before, and because it's coming from her, it's even more strange. Hadn't she seen me throughout most of the day? "Um, good?" That's a normal response, right?

My answer _was_ satisfactory to her. "Same, girl! Mine was good too!" At least she didn't ask _how_ it was good.

The rest of the conversation was pointless small talk, all coming from her, the rest of the way.

I've been to the mall on occasions, those of which when I need exclusive fabrics, but those were mostly myself getting in and out as fast as possible. There were way too many people in the mall, people like Chloe. I wonder if my luck will come out and string together a chance encounter with her… Nah, she probably only shops at places owned by her family or other famous people, even if famous people's shops are located somewhere within the malls.

And I don't know who owns this place, but it's _huge_. I can't even see the end of the building. It's definitely bigger than the school.

I hear a snicker to my left and turn, "With that look on your face, I wonder if you've even seen the Eiffel Tower, what with you being a recluse most of your adolescence so far. You do know you live in Paris, right?"

Whatever look I had on my face was quickly washed off. "Well, we're here, now what?" I crossed my arms impatiently. She of all people should know that I do have to work after school.

Sensing my annoyance, she says, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat in the food court."

We ended up eating at an underrated deli, which wasn't half bad, but it took too long to wait for our food to be made. Since hardly anyone eats here, the only guy working didn't think to check the fridge, which had miraculously stopped working, letting all the food inside get warm. He had to thaw our food from the freezer room.

"So, about your day, did anything exciting happen?!" Wow, someone's eager, must be the reporter in her.

I can't really think of anything spectacular that occurred. It was fairly average: Chloe ranting over something insignificant, boring lectures from teachers, Kim challenging Alix to their hundredth race, the lunch lady serving substandard food, etc. This day, other than going to the mall, was probably more boring than usual.

Oh, wait. "I got an A on my Algebra test."

Her expression instantly dropped to that of disappointment. "And….? That's it?"

"What?" I thought it was exciting. Algebra is really hard, especially this unit on exponentially graphing _without_ a calculator. I internally pouted, I was proud of myself.

"Well, I would've thought that Adrien had talked to you today." What?

I narrow my eyes, "He talks to me every day, or at least tries to. What's so special about that?"

But the red head acts as if _I_ was the one evading the topic. "Oh, come on! I saw you two holding hands the other day," What does that have to do with today? "You can't tell me that it means nothing." Her smugness grates on my nerves, thinking she has everything figured out.

I, however, know that she has an overactive imagination, at least in my mind, so I try to make it as simple as possible. Like they do it in tv shows and movies, "It _was_ nothing. We're just friends."

She's not buying it though, but thankfully she doesn't push the subject. "Hmm…okay." Her eyes sparkle with determination.

Oh god.

* * *

The next time the conversation is brought up, it's on a Tuesday before school starts.

"How was your day?"

"It's morning."

…

"How was your morning?"

"Good." Another shrug.

"Anything exciting happen yesterday? Did you get to talk to a certain someone?"

Sigh. "Yes. We talked. Just like we do every day."

" _We?_ So, you both talked? Wow, you two sure are moving quick." She nudges my shoulder with her elbow.

I groan, "You know what I meant."

She smirked at me, "Yes, I think I do know what you meant."

Why me? "I'm going to class."

"Okay, I'll wait out here for Nino!" Thank god. "And I'll tell Adrien where you are when he shows up!" I spoke too soon.

* * *

Surprisingly, the next happened right after school ended.

"How was your day?"

"Good." This time my right eye twitched.

"Talk to anyone today?"

I decided being derisive was in order, "I talked to you."

She giggled, "Well duh. I meant anyone else?"

"No."

She pauses, "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then!" She waved over her shoulder.

I feel a headache coming on.

* * *

The rest of the week went on like this, and I've about had it.

Wednesday:

"How was your day?"

"Good." You'd think after being given the same answer to the same question that you would start to assume the answer given to you will always be. That. Same. Answer. 'Good'.

"I heard that Adrien's doing a photoshoot in a bit. Maybe if you ask nicely, he'll let you come along with him."

"Pass." I roll my eyes.

"Well I just thought you'd like to hang out with him outside of school."

"I went on a Ferris Wheel with him." Technically he forced me to, but that's beside the point.

"Oh well that one doesn't count since there was a bet going on between us." What? Of course it counts.

Fine. "I'm not going."

I start to walk home, but she's not done yet.

"Ok, I'll just tell him you wanted to but were too busy to come."

No! I mean, "No don't – "

"And sent ~ "

Ugh, I don't have time for this.

"See you tomorrow Clarinet." I grimace as my insides clench.

* * *

Thursday:

"How was it today?"

Even though it's worded differently, it's still annoying, so I'll word mine differently too, "Great."

I take it back.

She gasps, "Really?! How is it better than the others? Oh! Did something happen between you and Adrien? Did he wink at you? Flirt with you? Touch you?" Does she not even _know_ how aggravating she's becoming?

"No, it was great because Adrien wasn't here today." I give her a fake and exaggerated smile.

"That's what you want me to think. Maybe he'll do something to you tomorrow to make up for today!"

I hope to god he doesn't, I would hate to give Alya something more to pester me about.

While she goes on about the possibilities of what Blondie will have in store for me, I take that as my cue to silently leave.

"See you later Mari!"

* * *

Friday, however, I snap.

It was right after school ended and we were at the front.

"How was – "

"Fine!" I cut her off.

She doesn't back down though, "Ouch someone's touchy today. What? Did Adrien do something wrong? I guess he's isn't that perfect, but I'm sure you two will bounce back – "

"Will you knock it off already!" I can't deal with this anymore, a week is my limit.

A few students walking by turned to give us curious looks, all thinking the same thing: _Marinette is pissed_. They know by now that when Marinette is upset, it's best to give her some space, no matter how close you are to her. That didn't mean they couldn't watch, though.

Alya looked confused, hilariously so in a different situation. "What do you mean?"

Surprisingly, unlike the rest, my glare didn't affect her, though she did seem to be more on the cautious side now.

" _What I mean_ is that I want you to Shut. UP! Stop asking about my "relationship" with Adrien. You talk as if we're hopelessly in love with each other. Well we aren't! I can barely stand the guy as it is!" I take a deep breath to collect myself for a moment.

Alya started to look worried, though I'm not sure for whom or for what, like I care at the moment. "Marinette, maybe we can – "

"NO! I don't care if you want to talk about it, about how "I should just get to know Adrien." Maybe I don't want to, ever thought of that?! No, you didn't, because you're too busy trying to play matchmaker that you don't seem to realize that no one wants to be matched!" She flinches at that.

While the whole ordeal may have been between the two of us, I'm so caught up in my rant that I start to think I'm only talking to myself now. "I don't even like him that much to begin with! I don't enjoy him starting meaningless conversations just to get a rise out of me. He's annoying and doesn't understand social cues because he's been sheltered his whole life. Because of his daddy issues, he thinks that I'm just like him! But I'm not! My mother's still alive, I'm not a model, and I understand people! He doesn't get when I want to be left alone, that I don't want his company. He's so set on having friends yet he only hangs around me like some lost puppy! Maybe he should be homeschooled again since he hasn't made too many friends while he's been here. Not surprised though, he doesn't have any friends so he obviously doesn't know a thing about friendship. He doesn't respect what I want, and neither do you!"

I take a step towards her. "So, let me make this simple for you air heads: I _want_ to be left _alone_!"

As I pant heavily, I notice the large crowd that had surrounded us, even Chloe was watching. Though, her presence isn't what I was surprised by the most. What was said behind me, even though the crowd's murmuring should've drowned it out, didn't go unheard by my ears.

"I'll see you later Nino."

I didn't dare turn around, fearful of the expression he wears. His familiar blonde hair was unmistakable as he made his way through the crowd, some starting at the sight of him.

I stood frozen, my gaze fixated at the spot where his car and driver used to be.

The students started leaving once they realized the fight, or more like me yelling, was over, some going about their way while others discussed what just happen. This is surely going to be talked about for at least a week.

While they don't happen often, they do enough for others to be used to me being in one of my "rages" as they like to call it, but because it's common knowledge that Alya was able to befriend the hermit, Marinette, this time it's different. Especially since it involved my two and only friends, who I may have just lost, not to mention I haven't had them for that long.

While I believe my anger towards Alya was justified, I shouldn't have insulted her. I'm usually so calm under stress. I should've been able to sit down and talked to her about it. Just like how she asked before…

When I refocus my eyes on my surroundings, I realize she isn't here anymore.

I must've chased her away, like I did the others.

Like Dad did to Mom.

Eventually I became the only student left, rain beginning to drizzle lightly. No use in getting a cold to make myself feel even worse.

My feet find it in themselves to tread home, my mind blanking out again.

I feel…bad, and guilty, and awful, and terrible, and everything else that's similar. Not that I've never felt this way before, but this never would've happened if everyone would've just minded their own business. I wouldn't be feeling these new emotions, or questioning my every action to please others, nor would I be this stressed.

Maybe I did the right thing, for myself and for them. It's better that they keep their distance. All I ever do is make people upset. I can never please anyone. No matter how silent and indifferent I stay, something is going to make me explode eventually. It may not be the best or healthiest option, but at least its predictable. I'll always know when I've had enough, when I'm ready to let it all out. My outburst today was unexpected and more damaging than the rest. Because it mattered this time. Because this time it hurt people. It hurt my friends.

And it'll only happen again, so it's better this way.

No matter how persistent those two can be, my harshness had to show them how horrible of a person I really am. That I don't deserve their kindness.

That night I cry myself to sleep. Flashes of an orange tail and ears passing by my window are the last things my consciousness registers before I fall into the world of nightmares I am so familiar to.

* * *

 **This chapter isn't what I would call my best, and it's kind of random, but it is the most relatable (to me), and I like how it works with Marinette.**

 **Now some of you might be discouraged by Alya's behavior, but it isn't that different from how she acts in the canon. Alya likes to tease Marinette about her crush on Adrien, and though Marinette is embarrassed by it, its well within understandable. Because this Marinette doesn't have feelings for this Adrien that she expresses outwardly, Alya, being the reporter that she is, feels she has to know that theirs something going on between them.**

 **Also, I like to think that part where Alya talks about what Adrien is going to do to Marinette next is similar to how the fans react whenever Adrien so much as looks at Marinette in an episode. XD**

 **This chapter did make me feel better though! I guess it's true that if you're upset then writing your feelings down will make you feel better.**


	12. Reprieve

" _Damn it!_ It's been over a week now! Can't we just go talk to her?"

" _No_ , we have to give her space. She's wants to be alone for a bit."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"That's not what I meant. We all know Marinette isn't used to friendship, nor is she used to having fights with them. Let her cool down first."

"And how long is that going to take?!"

 _Sigh._ Ayla and Nino have been having this same conversation for a few days now. I understand where Alya's coming from, but I have to agree with Nino on this. Marinette needs some alone time right now, and I know what that feels like. Sometimes you just need to work things out on your own.

Though she sure is taking her time.

I don't want to rush her or anything, but some part of me wishes to be the first person she seeks out for comfort. She's knows I'll understand. She knows I'll always be there for her. I promised.

Abruptly, my arm was yanked in the direction of the cafeteria exit.

"Where are you taking me, Alya?" I said exasperatedly.

"Somewhere!" She replied hotly.

I managed to pull my arm out of her grasp after a few tugs. "I'm siding with Nino on this one, as I have with the others. Like he said, let's give Mari her space. Marinette isn't the only one lost. I've never had friends before, not real ones anyway, and you guys have probably never had someone like Marinette either, am I right?" Alya looks at me doubtfully, proving my statement correct. "We have no idea how to deal with her."

I pause, then, "How about this: We'll give her the weekend and then decide to make a move. If she isn't ready, we'll give her some more time. If she is, we'll need to be gentle. There's nothing to guarantee that things will go back to the way it used to be, with circumstances like this. We'll take things slow and build from there, that sound good?" I look at both of them for confirmation.

They nod their heads. Nino looked relieved, while Alya was resigned.

"I hope she'll give us another chance." Alya said.

I shook my head, "No, let's just hope she believes she deserves another chance."

Who knows what kind of guilt could be coursing though her at this moment?

* * *

The guilt was slowly eating me alive.

I don't know what to do.

I saw them every day. They were sad at first, trying their hardest not to speak to me. They always stared, but only from a distance. I could see it in their eyes, how they wanted _so_ badly to say something. Maybe even just a simple "Hi" or "Good morning", but they didn't.

The next couple of days, they seemed to except things, which is not what I wanted. I wanted them to reach out to me, to touch my shoulder or even my hand. I wanted them to say they forgive me, but I can't expect them to treat me with kindness after how I acted towards them.

I don't know what to do. Everything's a mess. I can't focus on my studies, I keep screwing up orders at the bakery, and worst of all, I'm all alone again.

I don't have anybody to help me. I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to say.

Do I apologize? That wouldn't be right. What do I even start with? And it's not like that'll be enough. I hurt them with so many cruel words, and it's going to take a lot more than 'I'm sorry' to fix that.

Nobody's here. Everything is dark and empty. I can't see ahead of my sorrow.

What do I do now?

My tears are the only things that I feel right now. There's nothing left for me. I thought my life was finally getting better, but I threw that opportunity away.

And for what, silence that I asked for? Well, I finally got it, and it feels like shit. Kind of ironic how this was my life before I met them.

I have no purpose, not like I did before but I could ignore that fact. Now it seems more profound how I had no meaning. Go to school, manage the bakery, shut out everything else. My existence was stale and disused. I had no hopes, no dreams, no future that I could imagine. I had no happiness.

What am I going to do now?

* * *

I was physically incapable of moving. My entire being was riddled with terror.

What had happened over the weekend?

She had been fairly fine last week. A little more subdued than normal, but she was about the same as before I became her friend. Could it be that it was an act, a façade that covered what she was really feeling? A mask that was slowly, inconspicuously breaking day by day?

I was sitting at my desk, as usual, when she came in. I thought it would be the same as every other day. She would come in, not look at me once, and remain silent for the remainder of the day. I knew something was wrong immediately when she walked through the door.

It was almost as if seeing a different person. She moved like a robot. She was stiff and somehow her eyes were more blank than before. Though there was no mistaking her red, puffy eyes, her unkempt hair, and wrinkled clothing. Is it even possible to look like you lost thirty pounds within the span of two days?

It appears I wasn't the only one to notice. Alya and Nino were just as horrified as I was. The rest of the class looked worried too, even Chloe had on a different expression than expected of her, looking uneasy.

When I made eye contact with Alya and Nino, I shook my head and mouthed "later" to them. They complied, Ayla reluctantly, and spoke quietly among themselves. Everyone else turned back around and continued on with what they were doing earlier.

I was almost about to zone out and contemplate on what we would do "later", when I noticed something.

It was subtle, but I could actually _feel_ the bench shaking. I always did like sitting more towards the middle of it, subconscious or not, to be closer to human contact. Marinette, however, would usually sit as far to the end as possible. She was closer than that, but not in a way that seemed like she did it because of me. It was almost like she wasn't aware of it herself. But then, for what reason would she be shaking?

I was about to reach for her, but a teacher burst into the room in a wild frenzy.

"There's an Akuma outside!" Then she promptly ran out again.

Um, wasn't it a teacher's job to take care of the students, whether they're yours or not?

All the students were already on their feet, dashing to the nearest exit. Some even went through the windows, on the second floor might I add. What is wrong with these people? They act like they've never seen a supervillain in the streets. Don't they know we have superheroes to counter their attacks? Tsk, children.

I decided to at least seek somewhere safer than a classroom where a villain can clearly spot me. Alya and Nino had already left. I checked my right to see the last person I thought to freeze up during an Akuma attack. No wait, she was already acting strange.

I waste no time ushering her to come with me. "Come on, Marinette. Snap out of it! You could get hurt if you stay here!" I said, griping her shoulders. She didn't respond.

"Marinette, don't make me drag you out this classroom!" Nothing. "If you don't move this instant I will talk my mouth off all the way to Hell until _I_ think your ears start working!"

An explosion rumbled outside, causing the windows to shatter as debris was thrown through them.

I cursed under my breath. Getting Marinette's brain to function can wait until after we're away from the chaos.

Just then, an idea sprang into my head.

I quickly grab Marinette's arm and pull her out from behind the desk, guiding her down the steps steadily. I turn to see her following me mechanically. Good. At least her legs work. Not like I wouldn't be able to carry her, it would just be really inconvenient in a situation like this.

No later than a minute had we arrived at the door. I'm pretty sure this is the right one, if I remember correctly. I opened it and shove her inside impatiently yet not harshly.

Once we were inside with the door closed, I moved her towards her seating area. The sounds of a distant battle seeped through the gap between the floor and the door.

I was seated opposite of her at the other wall. Déjà vu much?

I can still clearly remember our first encounter in this closet. Now that I think about it, that was the day I gave her my promise.

I look at her for quite some time, at the porcelain face of an inanimate doll. She really is pretty.

I clear my throat, here goes nothing, "Marinette? Marinette, please look at me. I'm not going to say anything more if you can't at least give me your attention."

Her fingers clenched slightly before relaxing.

"Marinette, look me in the eye so I know you're listening to me." She shifts a foot to the side.

In a broken voice, I said, "Please, Marinette. I can't do this without you. You have to –," I take a deep breath, "You _need_ to listen to this. What I have to say…it's important…" I finished with desperation in my eyes.

To my relief, she slowly lifts her eyes up to mine, and I can see recognition in them staring at me. Nothing else about her demeaner changes, but that's ok. She only needs to hear me say this.

I inhale sharply, "Marinette, I-I'm sorry."

I see her become shocked for the briefest of moments, but I ignore it.

"You were suffering, but we-we didn't see it, and even if we did, we wouldn't know what to do, I most of all. Heck, I don't even know what to do now. All I know is that the most I can do, is be there for you. We were waiting for you to make the first move, but we should've known that you wouldn't. You were just as lost as we were. Except you were all alone." Somewhere in between, I realized I started crying but that isn't significant.

I pause to breath again. I can no longer seem to look at her, which is bad because in need to make eye contact with her. She needs to know that I'm being genuine, and how will I be able to tell if she's even paying attention anymore? The words tumble out of my mouth before I can worry further.

"You were probably confused. You-You were probably thinking we had abandoned you. Maybe we had. I think it was selfish of us to assume you would do all the work, that we were in the right. I don't believe we were. We pushed our own wants above yours, being more focused on becoming your friends then on what you wanted. We only wanted you to be happy, for you not to be alone, but – "Another breath, "But that's no excuse, now is it?" I give a humorless laugh.

I then realize that this isn't what she needs to hear. Maybe what she wants to, but that's not what matters. I've been getting side-tracked from the point I'm trying to make. Is she even listening anymore?

Well, you wouldn't know that, now would you, dumbass?

To my surprise, she is, and her face has relaxed from her robot-like trance, but I'm not done yet. I harden my eyes as I look into her own.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we were in here? How I would always be your friend?"

She doesn't move, but a spark of acknowledgement is there.

"That meant that no matter what happens, I will keep being by your side." She stays quiet. "I'm not giving up on you, Marinette."

I get up and move closer to her, pulling a chair across from hers. "Do you remember our conversation on the Ferris wheel? You said you'd allow me to be the person you'd come to for relief, that you would cry on my shoulder. Well, here it is." I indicate to my left shoulder. She glances at it for a second then looks back at me. Just a little more until I finally get through to her.

I lower my voice to a whisper, "I know you're strong, Marinette, and I know you'll overcome this. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. It's okay. We've already forgiven you. We'll never _really_ hate you, Mari. You mean a lot to us, and you can be sure that next time, we won't let you do things on your own."

I smiled softly, "And if you can't believe a word of that, then the only thing you need to know is…" I grab her hands in mine to emphasize my point, " _I_ will _always_ be here for you."

That might've been the nail in the coffin, but I wouldn't know. It was in that split second that I didn't think, didn't hear, didn't see.

I blocked off all sounds and closed my eyes. I could only feel her soft cheek connect to my lips. I could only feel her hands tremble in mine. And I could only feel her tears slide down the side of my face.

When I pulled back, I could fully recognize her again.

She was crying through eyes that held so many emotions, just beneath the surface. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red that complemented her blue eyes perfectly.

I offer her my shoulder lightheartedly and the next thing I knew she had her arms around my neck, head buried in the offered appendage.

No sooner did I wrap mine securely around her, face in her hair. I inhaled, "Glad to have you back."

She lets out a sob at that, all the while nodding her head furiously. "I was so scared!"

I blinked once, "Of what?"

She clutched at my shirt. "That I'd be alone again," She said in a muffled voice.

I chuckled breathlessly, "Why would you think such a silly thing? Who else is going to annoy you to pieces?"

I can't tell if she laughed or just let out another sob. I'll take my chances, "Just be glad I can't see how much of an ugly crier you are."

Yep, definitely a laugh. I take pride in that.

With another round of Déjà vu, the door burst opened to reveal not only Rena Rouge, but Carapace as well.

"We heard crying – "Rena stopped short.

The two of them looked, dare I say, immensely relieved and overjoyed.

Carapace placed a hand on Rena's shoulder, "Looks like they're going to be alright."

They shared a secret smile. Okay, weird. Can't we just have this moment in peace?

They left shortly after while we stayed in the other's arms for as long as possible. I didn't want to let go, and I have a feeling she didn't either, but we had to go home eventually. When she pulled back, her face was dry and didn't convey a single thing that happened before, but I know things were different.

My father is probably upset right now, though I'm curious if he's the least bit worried about my absence.

Nah.

* * *

My father pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Honestly Adrien, if you're going to keep disappearing for hours _after_ Akuma attacks are over, then I might as well keep you here for the whole day."

"But how can you predict which days an Akuma will appear?" I ask in disbelief.

"My point exactly. It means you'll stay here and resume being homeschooled."

My eyes widened as I inwardly panicked. I swallowed it down, "From now on, I promise I'll try to return home as soon as the Akuma is gone."

He raises an eyebrow, "You'll try?"

I narrow my eyes to the floor and sigh, "I will."

"Good, you may leave now." I nod and turn to do just that but not without hearing his last words, "Just remember, Adrien, that you requested to go to school. Do not take advantage of it."

I nod again, "Yes, father."

I think the universe might be rewarding me, for some unknown reason, because not only did I rekindle my friendship with Marinette, but my father had actually sounded worried about me.

* * *

The door closes softly.

"What am I going to do with him?"

Nooroo appears from my jacket, "I wouldn't fret too much. I'm sure he knows you only want what's best for him."

I heave a sigh, "That's not what I was referring too. What if something were to happen to him, by one of my Akuma's no less?"

Nooroo seems hesitant to speak.

"What aren't you telling me, Nooroo?" I glare at him.

He gulps, "Well, it's not like you would let anything happen to him." I continue to stare I him, prompting the sentient moth to give more details. "You have the capability to see through an Akuma or an Akumatized victim's eyes at all times."

"You don't say." I hum in thought.

Nooroo looked regretful, the little insect is always reluctant to give away information about the miraculous'. He should know better than to disobey his master. He did eventually tell me, even though it took him long enough.

On the contrary, this just so happens to make my plans a lot easier.

* * *

 **It's been a while, so I decided to make this chapter longer for you guys, though it's only by about 1,000 words.**

 **I know I said I don't have specific update dates, but I think it's safe to say that each chapter is about a month apart. Don't expect anything from now until October 6th because that's when I'll be taking my SAT, though why would you when I just told you about the monthly chapter thing. Wish me luck!**


	13. Muddlement

**I can't believe season 2 is already over! I neeeeed moooorrre! The ending gave me some more ideas though. What perfect timing, am I right?**

 **Anywho, I just realized that this story already has 12 chapters! That's so crazy to me. I don't plan on going over 20, but if I do then my max would be 25. I can't be like some other authors who make over 50 chapters, let alone 100. I'm still a newbie :P, but I hope one day I'll get to that point, which will probably be after college because from what I've heard, college is rough and very time consuming. Maybe I'll have it easy, who knows?**

 **Now onto the story…**

* * *

What have I done? I've just committed the greatest offense known to the male population, and I honestly can't tell if it was an accident or not. For I, the humble Adrien, have been caught in the act of sexually harassing a female, in front of the entire school.

"Get off of me, pervert!" was accompanied by a shove backwards onto my ass and a sharp slap to the face. I was numb to the pain, however, as I still can't seem to get the feeling of two, soft pillows out of my mind.

It was a typical morning for me. I woke up ready for school and was driven there in record time. I was feeling pretty good about today, that woke-up-on-the-right-side-of-the-bed feeling or something of the like.

My euphoria made me walk in a haze up the entrance. It debilitated my senses to the point that I walked right into someone who was going in the opposite direction.

And then we fell. I, specifically, into the area that only an intimate partner would dare place their face at.

But it was soft and they smelled of vanilla and cherry. Not to mention that I was still halfway in a daze to realize where exactly my face had landed. To be quite blunt, I landed on a woman's bosom, which so happened to belong to one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I laid there for some time until she managed to come to her senses before I did, and here we are now.

And yet, I have no regrets. I guess anyone can secretly be a perv, as Marinette had stated.

I toke hold of the hand offering to help me up.

"Dude, what was that just now?"

"I'm…not…sure." Was all I could get out. God, what was that just now? And more importantly, what's wrong with me? I feel like a mix between being drunk and high at the same time. Is that even possible? Is this what that feeling was? Or maybe this was bound to happen all along and I was already experiencing the emotions that came along with it before _it_ even occurred?

The hand that I had not noticed waving in front of my face turned into a hard slap to my left cheek.

"Ow! What the hell, Nino?!"

"Man, you are seriously worrying me with this whole cloud 9 look of yours?" He pauses then widens his eyes comically, "Wait, are you high?"

I stare at him curiously. Am I high? Did my father have one of the servants put something in my breakfast as a joke? Nah, that can't be. He doesn't have a sense of humor. "Um…no?"

"Is that supposed to be a question?" He suddenly smirks, "Oh, I see. Alright, tell me, how did it feel?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nino!" He's whacked in the back of the head by Alya. Was she here the whole time?

I think back to the moment I touched her. I think back to her smell, it was intoxicating. It was a sweet smell, but it was mixed with something dangerous. And she also didn't push me away immediately. Logically, it's probably because she was too shocked to move, but another part of me wants to believe it's because she liked it for those few seconds.

I think this has something to do with hormones dictating my emotions. I need to rein them in, for Marinette's sake, as well as my own.

 _I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert. I am not a pervert._

"Alright, dude, you're for real freaking me out when you keep doing that."

Huh? "Doing what?" I say innocently.

He rolls his eyes, "Spacing out. Was it that good or am I missing something?"

Alya decides to enter the conversation and raises an eyebrow, "Did something happen between you two over the weekend?"

…Did…something…happen? Hmm…

I shake my head to throw them off, and they seem to accept it. They probably think it has something to do with my father (I guess having a hard time at home has it perks). But internally, I'm occupied by my raging thoughts.

 _Her blue bell eyes were shimmering with leftover tears. Her cheeks were gorgeously tinted in crimson. Her rosy lips parted in surprise. Her hands clutched my own. Her warmth enveloped me as she held on to by neck. Her smooth cheek lingered on my lips._

But this all happened on Friday, so why am I only thinking of this now?

And then it came to me. That euphoria I was feeling earlier, that wasn't just from this morning. It was there throughout the weekend. I hadn't thought about what I did because I was so happy. I'm not even sure what I did those two days afterwards. It was almost as if I was walking through a dream. But why?

That's the question, isn't it? It was just a kiss on the cheek. It's not like I was too presumptuous in my actions but her expression afterwards…it was alluring. I'm surprised that I didn't take it a step further.

I groan, earning curious looks from my other two companions. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Sitting next to her now seems different from how it usually is. I've become aware of just how close I used to sit next to her. How every time I would scoot closer to her, she would scoot further away until she had no more space to do so. That didn't seem to matter to me before, as I would continue to get closer, while still not being invasive at the same time.

Now, however, I have positioned myself as far to the left as possible. I know that not only her, but everyone else in the class was giving me funny looks, but I don't care. If I get so much as a millimeter closer to her, I'm going to lose it. I'm already sweating three gallons of water a minute, my trembling is enough to shake all of Paris, and my skin is as white and as cold as a glacier. Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but it doesn't matter. The point is, I'm freaking out!

I should just focus on getting through the day. I don't have every class with her, so if I can make it through the ones I do, then I'll be fine. Simple as that.

* * *

But of course, my life is anything but simple. This has thrown me in for a loop though.

"You want me to _what_?!"

"Please, you're the only one I trust to handle this Miraculous. I know you can," said Rena Rouge.

"Look, I may get a few fighting lessons from fencing here and there, but I'm no superhero."

"Don't worry du–Adrien. You won't be fighting alone. You'll still have us to protect you," encouraged Carapace.

Rena smiled patiently. "He's right. We won't let anything happen to you. We're a team, and today you're a part of that team. Plus, the Miraculous gives the user a fair amount of protection from the suit alone."

I nervously agree, _curse them for being so convincing_ , "Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?"

Both of them grin excitedly.

"That's the spirit," says Carapace.

"After this is all over, you'll realize how amazing it feels to be a superhero. You'll see," Rena says as she hands over a hexagonal black box with red markings. She's giving me jewelry?

"Soooo… how does this work? Also, what's a Miraculous?"

Rena's the one who supplies me with an answer. "In that box right there is an accessory known as a Miraculous. They are a part of what gives us our powers, with each one having its own unique powers, along with it's Kwami." I open my mouth to speak but she continues on. "It's just a magical creature that's attached to a Miraculous. My Miraculous is this necklace-" She proceeds to point at said necklace.

"-and mine is this bracelet," Carapace says, pointing to his bracelet.

I look at the box within my palms. Is this actually happening? Do they actually think I'm worthy of being a hero? I can only stare wide-eyed at the box as I open it. Immediately after, a ball of green light shines brightly, where I had to squint my eyes to prevent my retinas from being permanently damaged, and then the craziest thing happened.

A long yawn resounds from a small, floating black cat with green eyes. "Is it that time already?" _And it talks too._

 _Don't pass out Adrien_. "Uh… are you a… Kwa-mi?"

The cat yawned a second time. "Good, at least you know what I am and didn't start freaking out," _I'm still debating on whether I should, this really is insane,_ "By the way, the name's Plagg."

He looks at me expectedly and I barely stumble out an "Adrien" before Rena brings my-our attention back to her. I have to be conscious of it, I mean Plagg, being a creature with feelings too.

"Alright, now that introductions are over, hurry up and transform. We've already wasted enough time explaining everything."

Carapace places a hand on Rena's shoulder. "Shouldn't he at least know his power. It _is_ the power of destruction, and we're asking him to help us defeat the akuma, not destroy the whole city."

 _Destroy the whole city?! WTF?!_

Rena rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh, right. Plagg, would you care to explain?" She looks at the black Kwami.

"Ugh, fine," He rolls his eyes and looks at me. _Jeez, can he be any lazier?_ "Listen up, kid. As Carapace already mentioned, you have the power of destruction and your special superpower is _Cataclysm_. It allows you to destroy anything you touch, but don't worry about destroying the city and stuff. Only someone as awesome and powerful as me can do that." I snort at that and he just let's out a huff. "Anyways, once you use that power, and this applies to every Miraculous holder, you only have five minutes left before you change back, so don't use it until necessary, or, ya'know, when they tell you to." He gestures to the other two heroes.

Rena claps her hands together. "Alright, that should be about it. If we left anything else out, it'll have to be answered while we track down the akuma. Now, Adrien, hurry up and transform."

I tilt my head, "How do I do that?"

"Put that ring on and say 'Claws out'," Plagg says.

I slip the ring on one of my fingers. "Claws out?" I say confusedly.

The next thing I knew, I was wearing a skin-tight, black leather suit, followed by black cat ears, a black eye mask, and a black belt for a tail. I'm pretty sure the ears are fake. I also have this silver staff with a green paw print on it attached to my lower back, though I have no idea how.

"So, I'm a cat?" In any other instance, I would've been ecstatic by the sheer luck of all of this happening to me, but I still have a lot on my mind right now. I'm also too shocked at the moment to properly react how I normally would've.

Carapace lets out a "yep", popping the 'p' at the end as the three of us leaped onto the roofs of Paris and started sprinting at high speeds towards the sounds of distress.

Can you believe that? Me? Leaping up to the roof of a four-story building while also running at least twenty miles per hour? This is all too surreal

Carapace pulls me out of my reverie when he asks, "So, Adrien, what do you want to be called?"

My thoughts on the possibility of flying stop. "Huh?"

He laughs and Rena joins him. "You're hero name, pea-brain." Okay, now I know for a fact the turtles have a smaller brain than cats do, bud.

Rena giggles die down, "I know how amazing this must be for you, but I hope you'll be focused enough to fight by the time we get there."

I take a deep breath. "Of course, I will." A pause ensues. "Chat Noir," I whisper.

"What was that?" Rena asks.

My face breaks out into a cat-like grin as I look at them. "My name is Chat Noir."

They smile encouragingly at me and nod their heads in approval.

"I like it," says Carapace.

"It suits you," says Rena.

Now, time to kick some ass!

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? You'll find out soon.** 😉


	14. Mercurial

**WwWHhhHaAAaTttTT? Two chapters in one day? Well, aren't I just the nicest person ever! Alright, Alright. I'm sorta nice. October was kicking my ass. I thought after my SAT was over, it'd be smooth sailing from there on out. BUT NOPE! So, I'm giving you guys two chapters as thanks for sticking around and reading this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Honestly, this used to be one chapter, but then it got so long that I turned it into two. What can I say? I was in the writing spirit today. Also, this chapter is kinda…uh…intense…Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it at that. Okay, so… enjoy?**

* * *

We decided to split up after we found the akumatized victim. Their power allowed them to duplicate themselves (something about wanting to do multiple things at once and messing up all their relationships), and the copies started going in different directions. We were going to stay near the original, that is until we couldn't tell the difference anymore, and the screams from the Parisians didn't help our situation. Rena and Carapace told me not to use Cataclysm unless absolutely necessary and that if I did, get some Camembert and hide in an alley somewhere. I gave them a weird look, but they said I'd understand later. You'd think needing the stinkiest cheese ever would be the least strange thing that has happened to me today, yet I'm still shocked.

As I'm chasing down one of the copies, at least I think it's a copy, they swiftly drop down to the streets and grab the nearest person they could get their hands on. That person just so happens to be Marinette. My luck is being really bipolar right now.

The duplicate begins to run again, with sounds of choking coming from the same direction.

No! You're not taking her away from me too!

I turn sharply to the right and run along the street next to the one the duplicate's in. Once I reach the intersection, I turn back to the left and meet the akuma before they get there. In their surprise, I managed to, somehow, extend the silver staff that was previously behind my back and knock the end of it into the side of the akuma's head, sending them into a nearby building and turning it into dust. I guess it was a fake.

Back to Marinette, who is now falling from the sky.

I freeze, thinking that this is the moment when she dies, and then I slap myself in the face subconsciously. With today being Adrien-gets-slapped-repeatedly-day, I come out of my momentary relapse. You're a superhero now, Adrien, get a hold of yourself.

I jump from the roof I was standing on and dive towards her with my arms outstretched.

Come on, just a little further. I'm not going to lose her like I did with my mother.

As soon as I feel the outline of a body in my arms, I hold them close to me and curl into a ball, waiting for the impact, of the ground, a building, or a car, I don't know what, but my only thought is to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

The impact was less painful than I thought it would be. It must be because we landed in an alley where I had landed in a pile of trashcans. It was still rough but I'd take this over asphalt any day.

I jump at the soft sniffles coming from the bundle in my arms. I pull the both of us up and grab her shoulders. "Are you alright?! You're not hurt, are you? Why are you crying?" I really do hate seeing her like this, and for some reason I get the feeling that she only sheds these tears in my presence.

She doesn't answer me right away and stares off into the space between my eyes. I know I'd do anything to make her sadness go away, but I have to know what's upsetting her first.

I gently shake her shoulders and give her the calmest smile I can muster up in my distraught state. I was really scared of losing her for a second there. I'm honestly surprised I'm not having a mental breakdown as well.

"Hey. It's alright. You're safe now."

Those words bring her out of whatever zone she was in, and I finally get a chance to see all of her. A sense of Déjà vu washes over me.

Her hair is in a wild state from the wind, her eyes are ever so blue with the last of her tears leaving them, her cheeks are red from the adrenaline still flowing through her veins, and her mouth heaved heavy breathes to recover the lost oxygen from being chocked beforehand.

Just like before, except this time, it's different. She isn't this way because she's scared of being alone again, but because she had almost died. If I hadn't been here, then who knows what could've happened? That duplicate might not have even given Marinette a second glance, or they could have planned to suffocate her all along. Maybe Rena Rouge or Carapace would've stopped the akuma. What if I had been too weak and inexperienced to stop them and save Marinette? What if it had been my fault she'd died. I'd never forgive myself if something like that happened. Marinette is just beginning to come out of her shell. She deserves to live a long life of happiness, to make more friends, and to find love.

Love.

Love?

Love.

Love!

I feel like I've just been hit by a train. This whole time, it wasn't just hormones, maybe a little, but at the same time, it's because I felt something…no… I feel something for Marinette.

I'm in love with her.

With this new revelation coming to mind, I hear a gasp let out of her mouth to alert me that something is off.

Wait, that gasp, I could feel it as well.

What am I doing?!

Somewhere along my train of thought, I had moved my head downwards until my mouth connected to hers. Somewhere in my mind, which I'm betting was my subconscious, had the bright idea to have, basically, a total stranger kiss someone who was almost chocked to death.

She isn't resisting nor is she responding, and it's more than likely because of the chain of events that have happened to her today. A boy falls onto her breasts, then proceeds to stay as far away as possible from her for the rest of the day, almost dies from oxygen deprivation and falling, then gets kissed by a stranger wearing black tights. That last one is a bit too cliché but my mind is controlling my body right now so there's nothing I can do about it.

Again, while my thoughts wander some more, I now find myself deepening the kiss, not caring whether she reciprocates or not. How can I not? She smells so good. This smell is so captivating, it almost seems too alien to be real.

Does this have something to do with my Miraculous? Is that the whole reason I'm kissing her in the first place? It has to be. Ever since I transformed, this rush of confidence has been flowing inside of me. Perhaps my suit being the representation of a cat gives me enhanced smelling. Marinette does smell really good. Do I have enhanced taste as well? Does Marinette also taste good?

This same line of thought rushes through me like an endless stream. My tongue finds its way into her mouth, my hands begin to slide down from her shoulders, down and then back up underneath something.

Fabric?

Now that just won't do. It needs to go away. It has to. I have to feel everything. I have to feel Marinette. She belongs to me. She's mine. Only I can have her.

A growl emanated from my throat.

Was that me?

I suddenly feel something pushing against my chest. The sound of whimpers echo in my throat.

What is she doing? Doesn't she know that she belongs to me? She should want this. She should–

Everything comes to a stop when the whimpers turn into sobs.

Faster than the blink of an eye, I had jumped several feet away from her. Both of us were breathing deeply, her breaths more erratic because of the sobs she kept emitting.

I did this. I'm the reason she's crying. She probably thinks I'm some kind of monster, a criminal who pretended to be a hero, only to turn around and assault her in her weakened state.

What is wrong with me? What am I doing?!

The look she's giving me right now is the look of someone who's afraid.

The feeling of dread hits me harder than landing on those trashcans. I did this.

I'm horrified by my own actions. How could I have let this happen? Just a moment ago I was thinking about how I'm in love with her. This isn't love. This is lust.

I stare at her with terrified eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," was all I could say before I took off.

This isn't me. This isn't who I am. Why did I let it go that far?

I pause at a building. In the distance, I see Rena Rouge and Carapace talking frantically amongst themselves. They must've defeated the akuma without me. They're probably looking for me so they can get the Miraculous back.

I jolt and exhale greatly.

The Miraculous! The ring of destruction! The Miraculous of the black cat! The reason I'm in this mess is because of this damn ring on my finger. That…that…cat, Plagg! He's got something to do with this. I know he does!

When I catch up to the two heroes, I immediately detransform. Plagg looks at me with apprehension and guilt. That's right! He should be guilty!

I yank the ring off my finger, shove it into the box, and throw it at the two heroes' feet as if it burned me.

They turn around in surprise but quickly recover. Rena runs up to me while Carapace picks up that vile box and says, "Adrien! Where did you go? We were worried!"

I try to keep my emotions in check, I don't think I can handle being anything but calm at the moment. "I'm fine. Guess you guys didn't need me after all." My smile is so obviously forced.

Carapace walks up to me at a much slower pace. "Well, even still, since you've already revealed yourself, I don't see the harm in you keeping the Miraculous for now. I'm sure Master Fu wouldn't mind, and besides, we trust you."

I hesitate and shakily say, "I don't want it."

I berate myself on not having better control. Rena looks concerned and places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? If you're scared of Hawkmoth trying to come after your Miraculous," No, that's not it, "you don't have to worry," I need to get out of here, "We won't always need you, and if we do, then we'll come find you," I'm not worth it, "Plagg may be a lazy bum, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually," Stop it, don't talk about him like that, "And if you want, we can help you practice with your powers," She takes the box from Carapace's hand, "You didn't get a chance to use Cataclysm yet, right? If you're not busy, you can try it out later. On something invaluable, of course."

I see that she intends to open the box and before I can stop myself, I'm already yelling, "STOP IT! Keep that thing away from me! I don't want any part of it, EVER! I don't want it near me, I don't want in my thoughts. Just leave me ALONE!"

I had stepped back several feet and was almost hyperventilating. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

It wasn't enough though. I was still too close to that box. I had to get away from it. I turn around and bolt for the roof's door. I hear my name being called but I don't pay it any mind. I close the door behind me and lock it. From the other side I hear Carapace mentioning something about detransforming. They must've forgetting about the five-minute limit, to my luck.

As soon as I hear them exchange a few words and depart, I race down to the first floor and run all the way to my house. Even as I make it inside, I keep running. Natalie calls out to me but I don't stop.

Once I'm in the sanctuary of my room, I let the dam break. I slide against a wall I had clung to and rest my head on top of my knees, my arms clenching around it.

Now that I don't have to worry about what to do with the Miraculous, my thoughts go back to what happened with Marinette.

I have no doubt in my mind that I scarred her. She probably thought I was going to rape her. What if I did? What if I couldn't get a hold of myself and went all the way? And for what, my own pleasures? Is that what I would've wanted deep down? To fulfill my desires without any consideration towards what Marinette was feeling? She almost DIED! I was supposed to protect, to keep her safe, but instead I hurt the most. Some hero I am. I can only partially blame the Miraculous' influence. The Miraculous of the Cat. A cat's instincts are obviously dangerous based on what took place. I had the Miraculous of bad luck, so does that affect not only me, but others as well? What if it's not just the Miraculous that gave me bad luck? I always seem to be the one who makes Marinette cry. I'm just bad luck. Maybe I'm the reason mom's gone too. I'm worthless. They should've never trusted me. I'm not a hero, I'm a villain.

For the second time that day, I asked myself, _what have I done?_

I continue to sob into my arms all night long, not even noticing my father knocking on the door.

* * *

 **"What have you done?" Adrien? What have I done? It's called plot device, and by that, I mean the Adrien-getting-the-Miraculous-thing, not the…uh...other stuff. Plot device is supposed to be bad, but like I said, I don't plan on exceeding over 20 chapters (max 25) so the plot really needed to start moving along.**

 **I'd just like to point out that Adrien wasn't in the right state of mind during his little episodes. I wanted to give more depth into how Miraculouses and their Kwamis can influence the thoughts and actions of the user, because I really couldn't write Adrien as being punny. I'm already ripping off too much canon stuff in the first place, might as well at least _try_ to make this story seem original.**

 **So, the real question is, "Plagg, what have you done (to poor, sweet, innocent Adrien)?"**

 **Thanks again for reading, I hoped you liked the spiciness!**


End file.
